Hentai World: Persona
by kira444
Summary: Volume 1. There exists a place outside of time that caters to one's hidden desires. A place where those least expecting it can pay to have women for themselves, women many could only dream of. And an escape for girls seeking to let go of their inhibitions. Welcome to the Velvet Room.
1. Intro

Hentai World: Persona

Introduction

Welcome to another story of the Hentai World universe. For those who don't know what that is, it's when I write stand-alone lemons of the hottest girls in anime getting fucked in wild and degrading ways for all those who just want to let loose and fap. There's no plot, no storyline, no characterization, just sex, sex and more sex. Each chapter focuses on a specific character and their sexual exploits.

For today's story, we've got the lovely ladies of the Person series. The title of this fic was inspired by the wonderful hentai of the same name starring Marie and Elizabeth, in which the former runs a call girl service called the Velvet Room. Like that hentai, this story uses the same premise; Elizabeth and Margaret both run a prostitution service called the Velvet Room and the girls they employ are the girls from Personas 3, 4 and 5. The story is structured so that you'll be getting the girls from P3 first, then P4, and finally P5.

I also want to mention that this story will be written alongside its SMT counterpart, Hentai World: Megami Tensei. That will star the girls from the Devil Survivor games as well as the latest SMT games (4 and Final). Unlike VR, that story will have the main girls being fucked by demons in a post-apocalyptic world overrun by demons.

Updates will be slow as hell seeing as how I'm mainly working on my Transformers stories (check that out if you haven't. My writing's getting better) and these HW stories are just a side hobby to space my time with my TF fics. I have too much going on already to give it the proper attention it deserves. I probably should've created a separate account for this series, but hindsight's a bitch. Anyway, I just wanted to add a big thank you for all you perverts out there who faved and followed my stories. I'm a noob at writing lemons, so seeing all your names listed makes me happy. Stay tuned for possible Senran Kagura, Bleach and Highschool DxD Hentai World fics in the future (not near future, just future. One thing at a time).

Thank you all again for your support, and remember…I'm watching you fap.

This is a list of all the girls:

 **Persona 3**

Kotone (Female MC)

Yukari

Mitsuru

Fuuka

Aigis (human)

Chihiro

Yuka

Rio

Saori

Elizabeth

 **Persona 4**

Chie

Yukiko

Rise

Naoto

Marie

Yumi

Ai

Sayako

Margaret

 **Persona 5**

Ann

Makoto

Futaba

Haru

Hifumi

Sadayo

Tae

Caroline and Justine


	2. Kotone (Female MC)

Chapter 1-Kotone (Female MC)

As the darkness over your vision fades, you awake to find yourself sitting in a lavish little room, a lounge of some kind. The room wasn't too big or too small, it was just the right size to be cozy. You were sitting on a soft couch with cushions that matched the décor of the room, which was a blue velvet that covered everything from the walls to the carpet to the chairs and table. It was like sitting under the ocean in the middle of the night. You almost fall asleep again from the calming opera music playing from somewhere, but then a voice wakes you up once more.

"Hello there." A sweet female voice greets you.

You jump up as you notice the young woman sitting next to you on the couch. She was a pretty young thing; pale skin with short white hair and cat-like amber gold eyes. She wore what looked like a bellhop's uniform, clinging tightly to her slender form with blue elbow gloves that covered her arms. Her legs were covered by black leggings and blue boots. You idly wonder if blue was her favorite color.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," The woman greeted with a soft, wry smile. "My name is Elizabeth, the madam of this fine establishment."

You ask what the Velvet Room was, and Elizabeth smiled sweetly at you.

"Why, it's a little…business that I run with my sister. The Velvet Room is a both a brothel and a business where we employ young women to pleasure stressed out clients like yourself, for a price that is. Here you can leave your worries and pains at the door and vent your frustrations on the girls who are here solely for your pleasure and comfort, myself included." She explained. "We only ask that you don't get too rough with our girls. Even prostitutes don't like to be slapped around you know."

So this was a prostitution service? You think that this must be a dream, but Elizabeth assures you that it's not. She explains how the Velvet Room exists in a place where time does not have any sway over its patrons. Here, time was frozen, whereas barely any time has passed in the real world. Then you realize that you don't have any money on you, but that only makes Elizabeth laugh.

"Do not worry, first time clients get their girls free. But for multiple visits after this one, you must pay. Our girls' prices vary depending on how popular they are and their general appeal with clients." She continued. "And for the record, I'm not exactly very cheap either."

The smile she gives you is coy and teasing, and you feel your erection starting to rise. Elizabeth giggled and reached down, running her gloved hand over your lap.

"Seeing how nervous you are, I'll go easy on you. Here are the girls that are perfect for first time clients to our fine establishment." Elizabeth waved her other hand, still rubbing your erection, and the photos of three girls, all high school age, appear before you. You recognize these girls are students from the school you attend.

Elizabeth smiled and unzipped your pants, reaching inside to grab your cock and started to pump in a slow but firm manner that felt heavenly to you.

"Now then, master," She whispered in your ear. "You will you take first?"

XXXXXX

Arisato Kotone was a sweet girl that made friends almost as quickly a she met new people. She was a cute teenage girl at the ripe young age of 16 with auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with silver barrettes, a pale complexion and striking red eyes. She attended Gekkoukan High School and lived in one of the school dorms with her friends, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis. All in all, she was a normal girl with a normal life and normal friends, nothing particularly outstanding about her from an outsider's viewpoint.

But to her friends, she was more than normal. Kotone was a friendly, upbeat and generally optimistic girl that had an aura that drew in everyone she met. Despite being an orphan at a young age, she always had a positive outlook on life and this positivity seemed to make everyone's day brighter. Not to mention that she made friends with practically everyone from her daily school clubs, from the introverted Chihiro to the sad girl Saori. Even her friends from her dorm were better people after meeting her, thanks to her constant need to help her loved ones solve their problems.

However, behind the bright smiles and cheery attitude, Kotone held a dark secret. Being an orphan didn't do much for her personal finances and Gekkoukan was not a cheap school to go to. Sure, Mitsuru lent her money, but she didn't like asking money from a friend, and her foster parents weren't particularly adept in that field either. This left her with little options in the way of money. But her salvation came in the form of someone she never would've considered going for help.

Natsuki Moriyama was Fuuka's best friend, which was strange considering the older girl used to bully Fuuka until one particular incident involving a prank gone too far caused Natsuki to stop harping on the poor girl and they became fast friends. But that didn't make her lose her crass, blunt attitude or stop her from making scathing remarks about people. She just doesn't do it to Fuuka.

Anyway, Natsuki had somehow heard about Kotone's money problems and was kind enough to offer a possible solution. Unfortunately it was one that Kotone wasn't expecting.

"Prostitution?!"

"Shh! Don't yell it out to the whole school!" Natsuki hissed.

The two girls were spending their lunch on the roof, where they privacy to have their conversation. Kotone was glad she thought of that in hindsight considering the nature of what they were discussing.

"B-but Natsuki that's…" Kotone couldn't even finish her sentence with her mind assaulted by lewd images of sordid acts.

She knew that Natsuki was a girl that like to flaunt her beauty, but this was not what she was expecting. To think that Fuuka's best friend was doing schoolgirl prostitution and actually making good money off it was hard to believe, but not as uncommon as one would think. Many girls her age were doing it in covert ways, namely in the form of compensated dating. More and more girls were getting into this covert form of prostitution and were making a lot of money from it.

"I know it's illegal, but only if you're dumb enough to be caught. It actually pays good money and most of the time you don't have to go all the way. Half of the time I meet some guy who wants me to suck him off or do some stupid cosplay with him or something. Only the sex deprived horn dogs are the ones who want to fuck you like the nerds they are, and that's if they have the money." Natsuki said. "Not to mention it's totally safe as long you know where to go and who to meet."

"Still, to be a prostitute…" Kotone blushed. Just the thought of it got her flustered, and a little aroused. She wasn't a sex maniac, but like many other kids her age, she found solace in the hidden erotic subculture of the internet, especially in hentai.

"It's your choice if you want to do it or not. I'm not forcing you, just thought that since you needed a helping hand, I'd give you a little push in the right direction. You certainly have the looks for it." Natsuki took out a card and tossed it at Kotone. "This is the agency I work for."

"The Velvet Room?" Kotone read.

"Yup," She grinned. "It's this cute little place at the mall that looks like some lounge, but it's really a brothel for girls like us to work as prostitutes. The pay is great and the lady running it is awesome. Not to mention it's completely safe because it's in plain sight. If you want, I could show you where it is. It's pretty easy to miss if you don't know where to look."

"S-sure." Kotone nodded. What had she gotten into?

XXXXXX

After school, Natsuki led Kotone to the mall in the shopping disctrict. Kotone was nervously looking around at the other people as they walked through the crowd, hoping that no one she knew would come across them and come to the wrong conclusion. What she was about to do was extremely unlike her and out of her comfort zone, but her curiosity kept her going for some reason. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Natsuki led her to a small pathway between the police station and the clothing store, a narrow gap that Kotone had no idea was even there before. Inside this gap, at the end of the alley, was a bright blue door. Was that there before? Kotone was pretty sure that she would've noticed a blue door in between two shops.

"How…?" Kotone started to ask but Natsuki grabbed her hand and pulled her along impatiently

"Come on, I'm almost late for my shift!"

The two girls reached the door and Natsuki tapped her knuckles on it three times before it swung open slowly. Kotone whined nervously as she entered the dark interior of the room, finding herself in a large lobby of some kind. The walls were a dark indigo blue, as were the cushions of the seats and the carpet. At the heart of the lobby was a large desk, where a young woman sat smiling coyly at the young girls.

"Welcome back Natsuki, you're right on time." The woman said softly. She gave Kotone a once over and smiled. "And who is your friend?"

"She's the girl I told you about, Arisato Minako," Natsuki said. She turned to her friend. "This is Elizabeth. She runs this place and the lady you should talk about for joining."

Kotone tried to deny Natsuki's claim, but the girl was already making her way towards the back rooms, which was covered by an azure curtain that looked extremely soft. She sighed and turned back to Elizabeth, only to jump back when she found Elizabeth staring at her just a few inches from her face.

"H-hello." Kotone gulped. This woman had very striking eyes, like they were staring into her soul.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Arisato Kotone. I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Elizabeth said smoothly.

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm sure you know that this place is a brothel of sorts, a place where I hire young girls and women such as yourself to please whoever is fortunate enough to require our services." She explained. "Be they man or woman, we offer our services for clients who are desperately in need of release, for a certain cost."

"And you employ high school girls as well." Kotone noted.

"Yes, anyone who is of age really. Girls such as you and Natsuki are especially popular among our older male clients. Teachers, frustrated office workers, loners, you'd be surprised how long the list goes."

Elizabeth went on to explain that the Velvet Room wasn't just a high class brothel, but a call-girl service too. Granted that particular service belonged to the girls who had a significant amount of experience in the field. Natsuki had been working at the VR for nearly two years now, having stumbled upon it while shopping at the mall. Kotone blushed at how Elizabeth went into a minor tangent about her skill and dedication to her work, going into detail about Natsuki's skills at blow jobs and taking hard poundings from her clients. After a few minutes, Kotone brought her attention back to the subject of their discussion.

"I hear that you've been having money problems, yes?"

"How do you know that?" Kotone pouted. Was her life no longer a secret anymore?

"I can tell. Your situation is not all that rare, in fact, many girls your age find themselves without much financial support, mostly superficial but sometimes serious like yours." Elizabeth said. "And I would like to provide a solution to your problem."

"But, I can't be a prostitute! What if someone finds out? Like my teachers, or my friends?"

"No one will know of your job unless you willingly tell them, and as or your friends…well, they're also in this business of mine. Your friends, Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka had all joined at some point in time in the past and have worked up a small fortune under my employ."

Kotone couldn't handle that. She groaned and sat on the couch, running her hands through her short hair. Elizabeth sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't feel bad, it's not something a girl likes to admit to her friends. But I can guarantee you that here in the Velvet Room, we respect every girl's preferences. Here, it's okay to let your vices run free without abandon and let loose without repercussions. That's what your friends wanted most of all when they joined the Velvet Room, and you can too in addition to getting the money you need."

Elizabeth was running her gloved hands along Kotone's chest, massaging her breasts before slowly reaching down to slip her right hand under her skirt. Kotone squirmed a bit as she felt Elizabeth's hands rub along the insides of her thighs.

"Why don't you work here for a few days as a trial run? See how things work around here. No one will know, and you will be paid in full."

"…And it doesn't have to be permanent?" Kotone asked slowly.

"Not at all. You can come and go as you wish."

Kotone bit her lip and tried to ignore the soft fingers pinched her chest and running along her panty clad mound. This was not something she would normally consider, seeing as she knew that it was both illegal and morally wrong. But to learn that her friends were also in the business of selling sex, and hearing Natsuki brag about how much money she got in a single night alone…it was a tempting offer. Elizabeth's understanding attitude about her reluctance and willingness to allow her free reign to do what she wanted made things easier. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt just to try it out, see how things went for a few hours.

"Okay…I'll try it. But don't expect me to work here on a regular basis!" Kotone said sternly. Elizabeth smiled and pecked her on the red cheek.

"Very good, I promise that you won't regret this." She said. "Now, let me show you to your room."

XXXXX

The room Kotone was staying in was a lot like her own room back at the student dorms. It was dark blue of course, but had a cozy feeling that set her fears at ease. There was a dresser with a mirror over it, a large closet, and a large bed with soft blue sheets. Kotone was told that this was where she would service her clients, where she would sell her body for money. It was still a nerve wracking thing to do, but she that she had no other choice. The pay was more than she could ever earn at a regular job, and Elizabeth's promise of allowing her to work temporarily made her feel safe.

She sat on the bed awaiting her first client. When she inquired about any special "outfits" she had to wear, Elizabeth told her that her uniform was good enough. There were a lot of guys who had a schoolgirl fetish and she was just asking to be fucked. So here she was, waiting for her first client in what she hoped was going to be a limited career. The girl jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kotone? You're client is here." Elizabeth chirped and the door opened and the brothel madam ushered in the client.

His name was Mr. Hotaru, and as luck would have it, she was his first prostitute. He was obviously older than her, middle aged, slightly bald with a round but not overly fat body. His clean white suit showed that he was well off, probably a businessman of sorts but he looked a little nervous in having sex with a girl young enough to be his daughter. But she knew that wasn't going to stop him as she caught sight of his growing erection.

Elizabeth watched the interaction through a secret peephole in the door with a smile. She saw Kotone nervously greet the man with a bow and sit him on the bed. Kotone was already stripping the man of his dress pants and shoes before pulling down his boxers to reveal a very fat cock that nearly caught her in the face. Elizabeth licked her lips at the size of the man's shaft. He was around 8 inches, not all that big, but made up for it in girth. It was certainly something that Kotone could take care of.

And Kotone did have it under control. The girl was already on her knees and was licking up and down the man's penis, flicking her tongue on his cockhead like a lollipop. Hotaru was sweating heavily from the sexual tension that threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to take her head and start pounding his hips into her sweet face, but his nervousness still held him back from just face-fucking her into submission. As for Kotone, the girl was easily more relaxed now that she was getting into the rhythm of things. When she got tired of licking his pole, she would engulf his shaft into her warm mouth and sink her head into his lap until only an inch of his cock remained free. She wasn't going to try to swallow his entire cock, no need to overextend herself so early into the night, and instead focused on perfecting her technique. She sucked and slurped, drooling onto his lap as she resolved to find that perfect balance to get him off.

Kotone didn't know why or how she was getting into this so easily, only that she was getting heavily aroused from the sordid act. The room felt hotter and she took off her blazer to get some air, but it didn't help. She had no idea that the Velvet Room was releasing invisible aphrodisiacs into the air to increase the arousal of both parties involved. The Velvet Room provided everything for those it harbored, safe sex, clothing, food, even outfits for the girls to wear. It fed off the lust emitting from the men and women within it, and thus it gave back in equal measure. This was shown in Kotone as she unconsciously tore of her panties to finger her leaking pussy. The added arousal of her fingers made her suck even harder than before, groping his balls to coax all that thick cream to the surface.

Hotaru gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers in her soft hair, lightly thrusting his hips into her face to relieve that growing pressure in his balls. Sensing that he was close, Kotone sank his cock deeper into her mouth until the head was touching the inside of her throat and gave a deep hum. That did it for the man as he grunted and shot his load.

Despite knowing what was coming, Kotone was still caught off guard as she felt the first blast of cum hit the back of her throat. It wasn't the climax that surprised her, but the volume of his release that sent her for a loop. Another gift of the Velvet Room, it increased the "running time" of a client by two, making men last longer even after cumming multiple times and increasing their sperm production. Kotone swallowed the lovely white cream without hesitation, moaning at how the creamy liquid ran down her throat and settled in her stomach. She drank it all down greedily and Hotaru had to marvel at her relentless cum guzzling.

After a few minutes she pulled her head back and moaned at the feeling of the last globs of semen sticking to her tongue and mouth. Kotone opened her mouth to show the thick mouthful of cum she had on her tongue before pulling her tongue back in and making a show of swallowing deeply. She smiled and licked her lips, pleased with her performance.

'That was amazing!' Kotone inwardly squealed. 'I didn't think I had it in me to be like that. But I'm not done yet, and neither is big boy here.'

Kotone squealed and laughed as Hotaru picked her up and threw her on the bed; it seemed that her little show had gotten him super horny. She watched as his large form knelt down between her legs and pushed her skirt up to reveal her bare pussy. For a minute, she thought he was going to start fucking her right there, but instead he leaned his face in and started kissing the inside of her thighs. She bit her lip and blushed as she felt him kiss and lick at a few sensitive spots that she had no idea she even had. She clutched the bed sheets in her hands as she felt him get closer to her heated center.

'Dear god, this is not the first time he's don't this. To think that I'm here getting eaten out by a man three times older than me. This is so wrong…and so hot…'

Kotone yelped as he dived straight into her pussy. It was a sloppy dive, but it didn't take away from the feel of his mouth and tongue digging into her folds. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she was eaten out vigorously and she wondered if this was what he felt when she was blowing him. Hotaru licked and sucked like a pro, which he was when it came to this (Kotone wasn't the first girl he fucked. He had a thing for schoolgirls in compensated dating and had fucked his fair share of gals for years at a time). She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his head, thighs tensing up with each hard suck on her pussy. He might as well have gone the entire day without drinking anything with how hard he was going down on her. But the crown jewel of the moment came when he started licking at her puckered clit, and that's when stars exploded in her eyes.

Kotone's scream overshadowed the loud slurping coming from between her legs. Her hands reached down and hugged the back of his head as her body shuddered in bliss, juices shooting from her pussy and into his mouth. Hotaru greedily drank up her release just as she did his, and he didn't let up in his assault either. In fact, he didn't stop shoving his tongue into her until her orgasm faded away and she was left shuddering on the bed, still twitching from her first orgasm. Seeing that she was done having a euphoric fit, Hotaru pulled his mouth way from her core and sat back on his knees, grasping his still erect cock and pointing it at her pussy.

"I-it's enormous…" Kotone whimpered as she caught sight of his fat cock. But she didn't let it get to her as she braced herself for the hard fucking she was destined for. She inhaled sharply when she felt the head run up and down the moist slip that just second ago he was sucking like a dying man searching for water. "Come on, but it in me!"

Her begging bore fruit, for Hotaru stopped teasing her and began to push in. Kotone's eyes bulged as Hotaru pushed into her; her walls stretching wide as every inch of his impressive length pushed into her. Had she not already been lying flat, she would've dropped right then and there. His cock was impossibly large and every muscle in the girl's body tightened as he pierced her. Her voice fell into desperate moans as the overweight man crashed against her, his cock driving deep and pushing forward until she could simply take no more.

Hotaru's hands scooped up Kotone's legs, lifting them up and draping them over his shoulders as he started to push forward. He had her hard and reckless; knowing that the sheer size of his length and the tight fit of his warm, stiff cock made it practically impossible for him to accidentally pop out. He filled her so completely, so utterly close to her brim, that every thrust dragged her muscles back and forth, completely rutting her against the bed. The girl's voice broke into a scream as she was given the lay of her lifetime, a wonderful surprise she would've never expected.

This unattractive older man, with his fat frame and ugly face, was ruining her for every other man. She knew that every client she had after this session would end in her comparing them to Hotaru, to the feel of his enormous cock, to how he built her up to a climax during his oral treatment of her. He had worked her masterfully and now he reaped the benefits with forceful, sudden strikes that hit her down to the very core. Her head was swimming in bliss and her hands hung limply on the sheets, holding on as best she could while he pushed in and out of her with great force and delight.

The bed ached underneath their weight, but Kotone didn't care. She didn't even hear it, do lost was she in the midst of her pleasure. The full weight of Hotaru was pressed against her, and she was absolutely lost in it, her mouth open in a moaning smile with a long line of drool against the side of her face. Her eyes were glazed over and glassy, and she forgotten about all about the fact that they were in a supernatural brothel and in that moment she was truly his whore.

Hotaru was still in his right mind to think coherent thoughts and as he pumped into her, he took her soft hands and placed them on her against her own stomach, making her hold them there as he regarded her with an aroused look. At first she wasn't sure what he desired her to feel, until his thrusting came once more and her sense reeled at what she experienced. Each thrust forward pushed out her stomach, right into the center of her palms. She was left rubbing his cockhead through her own flesh, each push stretching her forward and extending her belly just enough to notice. The knowledge that she was being stretched and pushed so wildly sent Kotone intensely over the edge and her walls locked around Hotaru's stiff cock while she released in one of the most shattering orgasms of the night.

Her body shook in violent release and her scream until she went hoarse; her hands clutching the bump that Hotaru made in her belly. The loss of her senses and the frantic pace of her orgasm was enough to send her new lover over the edge. And his overweight mass trembled and quaked as his moment came.

She felt his climax rush into her folds, coating her pussy walls like a tsunami without end. Kotone saw him sigh as each thick, gooey glob of cum was released inside her cervix, lightly thrusting his hips to make sure all of it was pumped into her. She could feel each twitch his cock made as it deposited another blast of semen. She felt the ropey texture she had tasted coat her womb in white could feel her stomach getting a little warm from the sexual warmth settling in it. Her pussy was undoubtedly shaped to the size of his cock and she felt expand and shake with each glob of cum deposited into her pussy, her walls being pushed aside as it swelled up like a hose to fire its cream within her.

Hotaru grunted as he pumped out the last of his strong climax, his hips pressed flat against hers and rolling his pelvis to send another wave of sparks shooting up her spine. When he finally stopped cumming, he slowly pulled out, his eyes on her red, sweat slicked face as his cockhead popped out of her stuffed pussy. Unsurprisingly, the unplugging of her cunt caused a thick stream of cum to leak out of her folds and down her ass crack to form a puddle on the bed.

Kotone lied there panting heavily, her body still echoing from their recent fucking. She didn't move even as Hotaru started to put his cloths back on after gathering himself, but she did giggle a bit when he gave her a peck on her soft, pink lips. She licked his lips and tasted the faint tang of her juices before he stood up and walked to the door.

After a while she sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. There she saw her reflection; a sweaty teenage girl with looks that most boys in her school praised her for, her white shirt unbuttoned to reveal her modest breasts, skirt pushed up to reveal her gaping pussy leaking large amounts of cum. She definitely looked like she had the fucking of a lifetime. And this was only the first client of the night!

"Maybe," She muttered to herself as she gazed at her reflection with heavy lidded eyes. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

And that's how she became a willing whore of the Velvet Room.

XXXXXX

You grunt and thrust your hips a little in response to the hard sucking of your cock. Elizabeth sat on her knees before you, plump lips stretched around your cock that you knew wasn't that large when your appeared in this strange place, and was giving you're a free blow job as a little "present" from her. You never had the chance to refuse her lustful offer and even now you can't even muster up an intelligent response. She had only been sucking you off for a few minutes and already you could feel the beginnings of an orgasm approaching.

Elizabeth's cat-like eyes gazed up at him, her smoldering gaze making the entire lounge feel like some distant dream. You know that this wasn't the first time she had done this, and certainly not the last. Her gloved hands gripped her shaft hard and she took all of you into her throat, humming to cause a strong vibration to run through his hips. This alone was enough to send you over the edge and you let out a strangled groan of relief as you cum into her mouth. Elizabeth is sure to drink up all of your cum, moaning in bliss as your cream fills her mouth to nearly overflowing, but somehow managed to keep it all from spilling.

When you were done, she pulled back and opened her mouth a bit to show the cum she had gathered in her mouth before swallowing the liquid with an audible gulp. Licking her lips, she smiled and started to lick any remaining cum off your softening cock.

"So," Elizabeth said sweetly. "Have you made a decision?"

This was only the first of your visits to the legendary Velvet Room.


	3. Yukari

Chapter 2-Yukari

The Velvet Room was a place of mystery and intrigue. It was a realm that existed outside of normal time, a place born from the unconsciousness of mankind to satiate their desires. Here, people were allowed to indulge in their secret cravings, shed the weight of reality and lose themselves in their lustful urges. Elizabeth was proud that she was chosen by the Velvet Room to act as its madam, at least on Port Island. Her business was booming as usual with thanks to the new girls she recruited, and the amount of men the room chooses to invite into its warm, soft depths made money a secondary concern.

Contrary to what her girls thought, she did not "rule" over the Velvet Room, she only managed it. Took care of its needs and provided it with sustenance to continue existing. It wasn't a sentient being (not entirely anyway), but I had a purpose and took measures to fulfill those purposes. And that was to provide sexually frustrated humans with the means to find release without fear of reprisal. Here, the girls who provided their services and the men who paid for them gave themselves to the Velvet Room, and the Room in turn gave back to them in kind.

"Ahh!"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked into one of the bedrooms and saw their newest girl, Arisato Kotone, deeply invested with her latest client. She was bouncing atop a blushing salaryman's lap, squeezing her muscles around his cock with her school shirt unbuttoned to reveal her plump chest and her skirt around her waist as she rolled her hips to bring the man to a quick climax. She barely had to fully undress these days; there were a lot of young men who liked fucking a girl in her school uniform.

She was proud of Kotone. The girl had taken to her job as a Velvet Room prostitute with great vigor, and the enthusiasm she put into her clients had made her very popular with regular visitors. You would never thought that just a few weeks ago, the very thought of being a sex worker had made her blush like the teenager she was.

Moving from Kotone's room, Elizabeth went to the bedroom next door to see another one of her girls, one of Kotone's friends, in the middle of servicing a client. Her name was Yukari, and she was currently being rammed into from behind by a cubby man who had a thing for younger girls. The young girl was bent over her dresser, breasts pressed into the wood and hands clenched tightly as her client shoved his thick cock into her tight channel. Each thrusts drew sloppy sounds from her pussy, and it made Yukari blush in exertion.

"You feel so good Yuka-tan!" Her client grunted, squeezing her round ass as he kept on pounding into her.

Yukari made no comment, instead trying to bring the man to his climax to give herself some room to breathe. She used her constricted her muscles around his cock to create a vice grip on the shaft, enough so that the increased friction would force the man to cum. Thankfully for her, it worked, as her client let out a strangled wheez and thrust himself into her one last time before he pumped his jizz into her womb. Yukari moaned as the thick liquid filled her up and she wiggled her hips in response to that familiar feeling of cum defiling her innards.

Elizabeth chuckled at how Yukari tried to act uncaring and strong even though she was getting fucked by a man twice her age. Girls like her were hard to come by, seeking to show the world how strong they were and that they could take care of themselves. Even now, two years after she joined the Velvet Room, Yukari still held onto that attitude, though it was only a matter of time until the Velvet Room made her into the obedient whore she was supposed to be. At least she was more open to her clients, unlike when she first joined.

XXXXX

"OHHHHHHHH YEAH! That's it baby! Do your stuff!"

The pleasured grunts of the overweight, middle aged man filled the little hotel room as Takeba Yukari did what became a normal routine for her. She sat on her knees, her pink cardigan discarded on the floor with her white shirt pulled open to bare her perky breasts as she sucked on the man's cock for money. She didn't know his name and she could care less as long as she got paid.

Yukari always prided herself on being a strong girl who could take care of herself. She wasn't like her mother, who hung on the arm of every man (mostly college age) who treated her nicely. It made her sick considering her father had passed away a year and a half ago, and the woman didn't even have the courtesy to mourn before drowning her sorrows in sex and booze. Yukari couldn't take the sorry sight of her mother anymore and opted to move out and live on her own.

When she wasn't staying at the girls' student dorm with her friends, she was living in a small apartment that she was able to get with her savings. It was hard, considering she had to find ways to getting money without running back to her mother, or asking for loans from Mitsuru like a dead beat. She didn't want to burden her friends with her personal troubles (and her pride also kept her from truly relying on others to help her). At her age, getting a decent paying job was hard, and she was saving up for post graduate expenses on top of that. She was getting desperate, and in her desperation, she decided to use the one thing she had at her disposal-her body.

Yukari was an attractive girl, as often mentioned by the other boys at her school. She had short, light brown hair, matching eyes, and a well cared for figure that was toned from her years in her archery class. Her school uniform consisted of a pink sweater she wore over her thin white school dress shirt, a black mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh and black socks with shoes. Her outfit accentuated her figure nicely, and gave her another way to survive on her own. Schoolgirl prostitution was rather common for highschool girls looking to make a quick buck at the cost of their modesty and purity. Yukari found that there were a number of weak-willed guys willing to pay her modestly for various sexual acts. Most of the time they were simple blow jobs, but on occasion she did sleep with some guys. It was degrading and disgusting for a self-respecting girl like her, but the pay was good and she got a bit of a sick thrill out of it. It wasn't the most glamorous life, but it was better than any alternative.

She sucked harder, using her tongue to flick the head of his cock as she bobbed on his lap. The man groaned and leaned back, running a hand through her hair before clutching her scalp. Yukari winced a bit at the tight grip in her hair, but continued sucking. He looked down at her bright eyes and she decided to give him a little wink for his service. That did it, and he grunted a climax. Yukari closed her eyes and drank his release without complaint, gulping down his seed and made a show of her throat swallowing. She knew guys loved it when they saw her drinking their cum like it was milk.

After she had her fill of the slightly salty liquid, Yukari knew she wasn't done with him (he paid for the entire service). Just a few seconds later she was sitting on top of the man, bouncing atop his lap, listening to the slick sounds of her pussy accept his cock over and over without pause. She blushed furiously as she rolled her hips, trying to ignore the burning pleasure radiating from her nether regions. Yukari hated this part, because it always ended up feeling good, and she didn't want something so depraved and wrong to feel this good. But she could deny her body's pleasure, and soon she was setting the pace for them both. Not wanting to look at this disgusting old pervert, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of a fat cock spreading her folds.

Her client was making enough noise for the both of them, his rough grunts and moans overriding her soft breathless gasps. He grabbed her hips and forced her all the way down on his shaft, lifting his hips to meet her halfway. This continued for several minutes, thanks to the man's surprisingly incredible stamina, until Yukari's tightening pussy and her climax that followed, forced the man to let his release come and he started pumping his seed into her. Yukari let out a low moan as she felt her pussy accept the creamy deposit into her body. He didn't let her go until he was sure that he pumped all of his cum into her, and let his erection go soft before pulling his cock from her cum filled depths.

A few minutes later, they got dressed and left the hotel they were staying at. The man paid Yukari her money and gave her a jovial farewell, feeling more chipper than when they first met.

"Thank you for your service." Yukari said, bowing her head to him.

"That felt great, Yukari-chan. Can I ask for your services again?" He asked.

"Sure. You know my number, and I'll be there if you need me!" Yukari said in her fake happy voice.

She waved him off and walked down the street, her smile fading the farther she walked away from him. She could still feel a faint trickle of cum running down her thigh, not to mention that huge cluster of cum in her womb that made her feel warm inside. The young woman walked gingerly down the street, idly blending in with the nightlife before sitting down on a bench near the park. She started checking her phone for her current expenses.

'Well, I have enough to keep me going for the rest of this and next year.' She thought. 'But there's still post graduate expenses to think about. With how much I need to make, I might have to either start charging more, or taking more men.' Yukari sagged in her seat at that thought. She didn't want to start adding more guys to her roster. She was already getting involved with a few pervs who were twice her age, and she didn't want to have to deal with another guy trying to peek under her skirt. On the other hand, if she starts raising her prices, she could risk either putting off the clients she already had or piss them off enough that they don't want to pay period. It was a tough situation.

'Not like I expected this to be easy.' Yukari huffed. As she was leaning back with her eyes closed, Yukari failed to notice the pair of glossy lips nearing her right ear until she heard someone speak.

"You look a little lonely."

"Kyaa!"

Yukari's girly scream made her flush with embarrassment as she nearly jumped from her seat. She glared at the woman sitting next to her.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

The woman giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Yukari studied the woman. She had beautiful pale features, and was dressed in a crisp deep blue dress that hugged her figure and somehow made her seem ethereal and mysterious in a sense. Where did she come from?

"W-well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Yukari snapped, trying to look brave. Clearing her throat she gave the woman a wary glance. "So…who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth," The woman bowed her head in greeting. "And I'm here to help you with your problem Yukari Takeba."

"How do you know who I am?" Yukari asked, narrowing her eyes. Was this woman a stalker or something? Not all perverts were male, and the female ones were the type you had to look out for.

Elizabeth laughed at Yukari as if she said something funny. "It's my job to know about girls like you, Takeba-san."

"Girls…like me?"

"Yes. You see, I'm here to help you with your money problems."

"What the hell do you know about my problems?" Yukari gave an annoyed sigh and stood up. "Look, I'm leaving now, so if you could just-"

"I know that you're having sex with men for money to pay for your personal expenses." Elizabeth said, causing Yukari to look at her in shock. Elizabeth smiled up at her. "Wouldn't you want to put that sexual experience to good use in someplace other than the street?"

"Wha…but…" Yukari couldn't form a sentence as she stared at this strange woman who seemed to know her.

Without warning, Elizabeth grabbed her hand and led her down the street. Yukari instinctively tried to break free, but the woman was surprisingly strong. She yelled and shouted to be set free, but for some reason, none of the people they walked past seemed to notice the commotion she was making. In fact, it was like the two females were completely unseen and unheard by the general populace at large. After a few minutes, Yukari finally gave up and let Elizabeth drag her to wherever she was taking her, hoping that she wasn't being led into some gang bang scenario that she had nightmares about.

Elizabeth pulled Yukari into an alley near the love hotel that Yukari had just been in a few minutes earlier, and the girl was surprised to see a large blue door at the end of the little alleyway, glowing with an ethereal glow. Elizabeth smiled back at her and opened the door, pulling Yukari into a lavish dark blue lobby that reminded her of the love hotel she just visited. Soft opera music filled the air, and the blue motif that dominated the room gave the place a calm, soothing aura that actually made Yukari feel at ease.

"What…is this place?" She asked.

"This is the Velvet Room, and I am its madam." Elizabeth answered. "You see, here, people are allowed to divulge in their personal fantasies, give in to their inherent lusts without having to worry about inhibitions. In the Velvet Room, one can enjoy all the pleasures life has to offer without suffering from any consequences."

"Wait, is this some kind of sex service?"

"You could see it like that. I seek out young women that the Velvet Room deems worthy of working within its halls and accept them into my service." Elizabeth explained. "Girls like you are especially welcome, and you are safe here as well."

Yukari bit her lip and sat down on the plush couch. "I only started prostituting myself to support myself. I don't want to make a living off it."

"Oh, don't worry. You can come and go as you please. But I implore you to try us out. You will be paid handsomely for your service here."

"How much?" Yukari was still weary, but she wasn't going to pass up the chance to make lots of money, even though the job itself was so wrong. When Elizabeth told her the salary she would be making, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh my god, that much?!"

Elizabeth nodded happily. "That much. We pay our girls half of what the client pays for you. Depending on how much they like your service and how valuable you are, the price for your service could reach even higher than the amount I told you about."

Yukari swallowed hard and looked at her hands. This was too good to be true, but the amount of money she could get just from working here one night was enough to actually make her consider working in this strange place. Usually when she went into a love hotel with a client, she felt on edge and tense in preparation for what she was about to do, but in the Velvet Room she felt so comfortable and warm. She wasn't even questioning why there was a magic brothel inside an alley that no one can see but her.

"You're welcome to a trial run here for the night with a client to ease your worries. If you are still unsatisfied, then you are free to leave." Elizabeth told her, still smiling disarmingly. "How does that sound?"

Yukari blushed and gave a little nod. It shouldn't be that bad than what she already did for the past year.

XXXXXX

Yukari's first client came in the form of Yamato Takeshi, her PE teacher from Gekkoukan. He was a tall, muscular man who was the epitome of physical strength and fitness. Yukari always had a little crush on him after seeing him without his shirt one too many times, but that was it. She didn't dare come to him with her services knowing how risky it was to be having sex with a teacher. But she always had some fantasies about what it would be like to be used as his cock sleeve by this walking power house.

That fantasy became reality as she got to work on him. Yukari was currently on her knees, sucking Yamato's cock with great vigor that she didn't know she had. It was a little awkward at first, initiating sex with a teacher she sees almost every day, but once she got in the mood, all the sexual skills she had acquired in her time working the streets came rushing back full force and without hesitation she was on her knees sucking a nine inch cock that was almost fat enough to be mistaken for a sausage.

She made obscene slurps and gargles as she deep throated the man's shaft without hesitation, shocking Takeshi with her amazing fellatio skills and lack of a gag reflex. Yukari's sparkling eyes gazed up at him sensually as she took him deep into her throat without pause. Just that look alone was enough to nearly make him cum, but he held on as tight as he could. Something in the air was making him more horny than usual and it was killing him. He usually had greater stamina than this, and yet she was just a few seconds away from bringing him to a climax. How was this little girl doing this to him?

Yukari was faring no better. The sweet smelling pheromones that the room was emitting had increased her libido and made it near impossible for her to sit still without blushing from her arousal. Her face was flushed, and she had on hand in her panties fingering her dripping cunt while she sucked and licked all over her teacher's cock. She had been doing this for nearly fifteen minutes now without pulling back to take a breath, and she felt like she was on top of the world. Yukari wondered what caused this change in her, but she figured it would be okay to just forget about the money, about her mother, about everything and just have a little fun for herself for once. Life was short, and she should be doing everything in her power to enjoy it.

With this goal in mind, Yukari closed her eyes and took eight inches of meat deep into her gullet, tightening her throat so that he was stuck in a warm, tight vice that he couldn't resist. As expected, Takeshi couldn't keep his climax at bay and he came just as Yukari's quickening fingers brought her to her own orgasm. She moaned as she felt the first wave of thick cream fill her mouth and slide down her throat in a gooey stream that made her orgasm all the more euphoric. She drank it all down with audible gulps, her throat shifting with each glob she swallowed. It tasted so thick, so warm, and it left a wonderful feeling after settling in her belly.

Takeshi groaned deeply as he fired his first load of cum into the young student and ran his hands through her short hair. When he was finished cumming, Yukari pulled her mouth off his cock and licked her lips sensually, giving him a sultry look.

"Would you like to go further, sir?" Yukari asked sweetly, completely taken by the thrall of the Velvet Room.

The same thrall that had a hold over Takeshi's mind. Gnashing his teeth, he grabbed Yukari by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. Her back hit the soft sheets and she was left exposed to his leery gaze; her shirt was open and bra thrown somewhere to expose her pert breasts, her skirt shoved up to her waist and wrinkled at this point, and her candy apple red panties handing around one ankle. Her breasts bounced lightly as she panted in anticipation for the brutal fucking she was about to get and eagerly motioned for him to take her as he pleased. He eagerly obliged.

"Ah!"

Yukari's cute squeak made her blush harder as Takeshi's large body fell over hers, his hips between her legs and his mouth at her nipples, sucking and biting like they were chocolate kisses. Yukari wrapped her arms around him to hug his head closer to her chest and rubbed her soaked pussy against his erection, praying that he would shove his cock into her and end her torture. Takeshi had enough sense to detach himself from her tits to sit up long enough to properly position his cock at her socking entrance, breathing like he just came out of a marathon. Yukari whimpered and bit her lip as he sank his fat shaft into her pussy, the hard rod splitting her folds apart as he buried all nine inches into her body and his head touching her cervix and getting another orgasmic cry from her. Gripping her waist, he started pumping into her and soon had a hard rhythm with which he had her on the edge of her sanity.

Her body rocked back and forth on the bed, eyes closed and relishing the hard pounding he was giving her. Takeshi put his well earned muscles to good use as he increased the pace of his thrusts and was sure to impale her as hard as he could, shoving the entirety of his cock into her with each thrust forward. Yukari didn't even try to hold in her moans, tongue rolling out her mouth and drooling a little as she took his cock like a pro. All she could do at this point was lay there and moan like the whore she was as he claimed her.

This was a thousand times better than fucking in some obscure hotel and forcing herself to ignore her body's feelings. It was so much better to let go, to give yourself to the pleasure this wonderful place offered. At this point, getting paid was just a really good bonus. Yukari wouldn't have minded working here if she got to feel this wonderful feeling again and again.

Takeshi used her as his cock sleeve for twenty five minutes, using all of the muscles in his lower body to give her the fucking she would never forget. Yukari still had enough sense to tighten her pussy, squeezing his cock in her warm depths like a boa constricting its prey. The increased friction only made Takeshi pump into her harder and it was only a matter of time before he reached his second climax of the night. When Yukari started seeing stars in her vision, she decided to finally end this her way. Pinching her nipples, she slid her left hand down her sweaty body towards her puffy outer lips, rubbing that bundle of nerves that bordered where their bodies joined. All she had to do was pinch it and she cried out in bliss, her eyes rolling back as she came once more. Her pussy tightened in her throes of pleasure and it was too much for Takeshi to handle this time.

With a hard grunt, he shoved himself into her one last time before delivering a second helping of cum, this one larger than the last batch he shot down her throat. Yukari gave a breathless gasp as she felt her pussy fill to the brim with this older man's seed, the thick, white, gooey cum pushing past her cervix into her womb, where it gathered and settled like warm milk. Her body shuddered as he held her hips to his as close as possible as he came into her again and again, his penis expanding a bit with each glob of cum that he fired into her. He rolled his hips to lengthen the experience and it caused her to let out a weak moan in response. She wanted this to last forever, lying on this bed and letting men fuck her into oblivion. But all good things don't last forever.

Soon Takeshi's flood flowed to a trickle and he pulled himself out of her. As soon as his fat cockhead popped out of her folds, a flood of white goo oozed out of her pussy, forming a puddle beneath her ass cheeks. Yukari squirmed at the loss of that stuffed feeling in her loins, but she settled down and started to drift off to a deep sleep. Her breathing became steady as she fell asleep and she knew that she just found an answer to her problems.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. Though the girl tried to act like she wasn't all that interested in her offer, she came right back the next day and eagerly got to work on sucking off two men at once on her request, for double the amount she was promised the previous night. It was a bit much for her as she was spit-roasted by those same men a few minutes later and walked back to her dorm with a limp, but it didn't stop her from returning the night after, and the one after that and the one after that as well.

Turning away from Yukari's room, where the girl was now riding her client, who had came into her three times already and was still fucking her, Elizabeth went back to the lobby to check on her schedule. There were so many girls to induct into the Velvet Room, and she had little time to get them all. But the Velvet Room was patient, and it had no problem waiting for her. After all, no one could refuse its call once it beckoned to you.


	4. Mitsuru

Chapter 3-Mitsuru

As Elizabeth had once previously explained to Kotone, the Velvet Room was a realm where men and women could escape to in order to have their deepest desires satiated by young women drawn into the Room's embrace. In the broadest sense, it acted like a brothel, and if you wanted these girls, you had to pay a price. Often these prices were pretty decent compared to other sex services, but for the girls who were really to die for, they cost a pretty penny.

These girls Elizabeth took special interest in. The ones she knew could rake in a pretty penny. Those rare gems that were often found amongst the world's youth. Young women who were too jaded by life and were easily susceptible to the subtle manipulations of the Velvet Room. She quickly found that the girls from Gekkoukan high school were especially favorable and made an attempt to keep an eye on the place upon setting up shop in Port Island. A quick evaluation of the school's female student population showed that were plenty of girls to choose from, but one young woman had caught her eye at once.

Kirijo Mitsuru, heiress to the Kirijo group that pretty much built Gekkoukan from the ground up. An elegant beauty who is the pride of her school, the young woman that every female student looks up to. Calm under pressure, faithful to her friends, and totally dissatisfied with life. Though her cool façade hid it well, Mitsuru was a woman who lacked the joy one should have at her age. Having taken after control of the Kirijo group following her father's untimely demise, Mitsuru found herself stressed and pulled in so many directions. A woman torn between high school youth, and the adult world of business.

That is where Elizabeth came in. She saw a lot of potential in Mitsuru, not just for her sexual prowess, but for that hidden passion she kept hidden beneath that elegant persona she displayed to others. Some saw her as a big sister, others a role model, but Elizabeth saw who she really was-an Empress. A leader who took charge and didn't bow to anyone. The Velvet Room patron knew she was a unique addition to the Room, and was quick not to let her stray too far from her grasp. It was a decision she never regretted at all.

Speaking of the young empress, Elizabeth was walking down the narrow hall of bedrooms that belonged to the girls who worked here. Many were occupied by the girls that were servicing their clients with great vigor, already taken by the enthralling atmosphere of the Velvet Room. Kotone was being pounded against the closet door, bent over with a spry young man pumping away at her pussy at a pace she could barely match; Yukari was having the time of her life, being held between two men with a cock in her pussy and ass respectively, one thrusting in while the other pulled out and vice versa. The poor girl was delirious at this point, her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging limply from her mouth. As for Mitsuru…she was doing something not as physically strenuous as her peers.

Elizabeth stopped in front of the door with the symbol of the arcane Empress on the front and peeked inside through the little one-way window. Inside, a man clad in a fluffy white bathrobe was sitting on the bed, panting and sweating in obvious discomfort as he watched Kirijo Mitsuru work her moves on a long pole in the middle of her room. There was nothing physically holding him down, but he was being held in place by both the room's power, and Mitsuru's allure.

The young heiress was clad in nothing but a black lace bra, black stockings and a thong that was little more than a piece of string between her firm ass cheeks. Her slender body weaved around the pole like an acrobat, performing moves that would make a long time stripper jealous. All the while, she was giving her client sultry glances through the curtain of red hair in front of her eyes. This wasn't foreplay, it was teasing in the cruelest way possible. The man could look, but not touch. Not yet. Not until she said so. His erection was standing up hard between his legs and it looked like he was about to cum without even touching himself. That was how strong her sexual allure was, and knowing that she could possibly make this older man cum from her pole dancing alone made Mitsuru aroused even more.

She spun her body around the pole and grinded her pelvis along the metal rod, rubbing her moist pussy along the smooth metal and giving a soft gasp as it sent tingles through her lower body. She shook her ass in his face and spun around once more, giving her plump chest a quick shake and smirking when she saw his breath catch in his throat.

"Please…let me have you…" He groaned, his cock twitching like it had a life of its own.

Mitsuru gave a soft chuckle and stopped her dance routine, strutting over to her client until she was standing over him. Though she was close enough for him to touch, he remained where he sat, looking up at her luscious body in reverence. Seeing a man who was above her in status in the real world sit before her like a meek little virgin waiting for her to make the next move, to take command, made Mitsuru's arousal skyrocket. Unlike her fellow girlfriends in the other two rooms, she was in control here, in a manner of speaking. A slave to her lusts, but a mistress over her clients.

"Do you want me?" Mitsuru said in a soft voice, her ice cold gaze searing a hole into his head.

"Yes, I want you so badly!" He grunted, clenching his fat hands and panting heavily.

Mitsuru smirked and unclipped her bra, letting it drop to the floor and bare her firm breasts to his hungry gaze. She wanted to tease him even more, but an hour of pole dancing was enough torture for him tonight. "Then since you have been a good subject, you may partake in my body. Do as you see fit."

Even though he came at her like a hungry wolf, he didn't move until she was finished speaking. His sweaty body melded against hers like dough and he licked and sucked at her breasts and nipples like they were candy. His chubby hands grabbed at her firm asscheeks, kneading them as he bit at her tits. Mitsuru wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved so she was sitting in his lap, rubbed his back and head as he devoured her body. To think that she would have this man slave over her body like she was life itself, even though by all rights, she was the one supposed to be servicing him. A man twice her age, succumbed to his own lusts, and eager to get on his knees before her just to get a taste of her pussy.

It was interesting. Mitsuru never put much thought into sex other than it being a biological function necessary for copulation. But in here, in this strange place, she was able to use it to manipulate men and women into being slaves to their lusts. They wanted her body, and would even kill for her sake, all to get a taste of her flesh just like this man. These thoughts ran through Mitsuru's head as she lifted herself off his lap and pushed her thong aside to make room for his cock, lowering herself onto his shaft with a sensual groan that made him grab and bite at her even more. Her body sank lower onto his cock until her pussy fully engulfed him from base to tip.

Mitsuru gave him no quarter as she began bouncing on his lap, their conjoined bodies give wet, meaty slaps that were loud in her ears as she rolled her hips on his pelvis. She clutched his face into her tits and increased the pace of her bouncing, licking her lips as she felt her client give a muffle groan into her chest. His heavy pants made her tits sweaty, and she ordered him to lick her chest clean as she slowly brought him to a hard orgasm. He didn't last very long sadly; the combination of her hard bouncing, clenching pussy muscles and soft moans was enough to make him cum in minutes. His hold on her ass tightened and he moaned into her chest as he spurted a thick wad of cum into her womb. His cock pulsated violently as it discharged its creamy load into her depths and Mitsuru settled on his lap to enjoy the feeling of getting cum in. It was such a lewd, but sinful feeling that she couldn't get enough of for as long as she lived.

Mitsuru had reached her orgasm long before they got to fucking; it was when she felt his eyes on her as she danced and she expertly hid her release well. As she caught her breath, she looked at the door, where she knew Elizabeth was watching like a peeping tom. Mitsuru didn't mind, as she was welcome to an audience to her secret life as a Velvet prostitute. She never thought that such a life would appeal to her this much, but that was the allure of this magical realm she found herself connected to. And to think that she was living this life for only a year now.

XXXXXX

Mitsuru was a beautiful young woman; slender with long red hair running down her back in crimson waves, with a white blouse and black skirt with matching boots. She was the epitome of elegance and control, but her private life was anything but. Between running her family's company and being the student council president, she had a lot on her shoulders, and an even bigger legacy to live up to. It was stressful, but that was the life she was born into, going out of her way to help others anyway she can.

But never in her life had she expected to be having the conversation with this strange woman. Elizabeth was her name, and she was the matron of something called the Velvet Room. After her odd introduction, Elizabeth proceeded to explain just what the Velvet Room was and why she was speaking to Mitsuru right now. And like any self-respecting woman, Mitsuru reacted as one would expect.

"Sex?! You expect me to have sex with men for money?" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"Well, not just men. We have some female clients as well. The Velvet Room does not judge." Elizabeth clarified, as if nothing was wrong with suggesting the senior to work as a prostitute.

"I don't know who do you think you are, but this is an educational institution, not some hunting ground for your sex service!" Mitsuru said firmly and marched towards Elizabeth. "Now, kindly leave the grounds before I call security on you."

Mitsuru placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and suddenly the entire room spun around her. It was like she was spinning around in place for too long and her mind was unable to process the sudden disorientation. When her senses corrected themselves, she found herself no longer in the classroom, but in some kind of lounge with a deep blue motif that felt like she was underwater. Elizabeth stood in front of her, smiling as if nothing ever happened.

"W-what…" Mitsuru stammered, losing her composure momentarily.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Mitsuru Kirijo." Elizabeth bowed her head in greeting. "As I said before, I am Elizabeth, matron of this realm outside of normalspace."

"H-how did we get here?" She asked. "And what are you?"

"I am simply a humble manager working to maintain this lovely abode of mine. As for how we got here, I simply opened a door and walked you through it; you just didn't see or notice the door." Elizabeth's cat-like eyes glinted in a mischievous light. "I apologize for that. I had to show you the Room itself so that you could give this place a chance."

Mitsuru was about to give it to Elizabeth for practically kidnapping her, but the calming atmosphere of the lounge alone dampened her temper. Elizabeth nodded seeing that Mitsuru will be slightly more agreeable now thanks to her surroundings and went on to explain the purpose of the room.

"As I was saying, the Velvet Room is indeed a sex service of sorts, but it is also here for the benefit of the girls who work here as well. You see, here you'll find an escape from the stress of the outside world, from the problems that make your life difficult. Those who work here are taken care of properly and are well paid for their service."

"E-even still, this is prostitution, which is illegal." Mitsuru tried to argue, but Elizabeth easily countered that as well.

"Only in your world. This place is protected from prying eyes, and invisible to all but those who I allow entry into the Room." She said. "As for why I want you to work here, I know about the burdens placed upon you following your father's death."

Mitsuru flinched a bit at that, but Elizabeth places a hand on her shoulder to show her support. It wasn't odd to have some girls who had sensitive problems they were forced to deal with. Death was one of many issues that many sought escape from, and the Velvet Room was more than happy to oblige.

"The students you work with see you as a leader, but the people of your family's company demands the remainder of your precious time at all hours. To many you seem like a queen, but you are a slave to your duties and lack any freedom deserving of your station." Elizabeth waved a gloved hand at the lounge. "Here, you won't have that problem. All you need to do, is give yourself over to your base instincts and let the Velvet Room give you the rewards you deserve. Just give it a chance and you won't regret it."

Mitsuru's fogged brain tried to process all of this. What Elizabeth was basically saying was this Velvet Room, be it an actual place or some supernatural realm, was a sex service that catered to both clients and the girls themselves. It essentially was an escape from the harshness of life, a chance to get away from your problems and bury them beneath a layer of debauchery. Mitsuru considered this just running away from life instead of facing it as one should…but was that really a bad thing? She was a senior in high school, but she felt like a middle aged woman who was slowly having the life sucked out of her with each passing day. All those boring meetings and high class parties, and the constant demands of her time when she could've been better spending some time with Yukari and Fuuka.

For once, it wouldn't be too bad to forget all of that. She worked hard for both her family name and for her position as senior. It wouldn't be asking too much to let go for once and enjoy herself a little. Biting her lip, she came to a decision that she figured wouldn't affect her too much down the line.

"I'll give it a try. For now at least." She said, trying to be confident.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that the Velvet Room had already dug its tendrils into her.

XXXXXX

Mitsuru didn't know what magic Elizabeth used on her to get her to actually try this, but it must've been something strong, because she had no qualms about actually selling her body for some kind of sick release. Elizabeth had given her a room of her own to service her client, but unlike the other ones, this one had a stripper pole in the middle of the room in front of the bed. Elizabeth had wanted her try something "new" and that meant being a stripper apparently. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough.

To make things worse, Mitsuru was convinced to wear some skimpy costume called high-cut armor. It was a skimpy piece of "armor" that was nothing more than an armored bra connected to a purple leather thong with matching elbow gloves and thigh high boots. Looking at herself in the mirror, she idly notes how sexy yet regal she looks. It gave her an odd thrill, seeing herself in such racy attire, yet somehow managing to still look like the queen everyone sees her to be.

'No, not queen,' Mitsuru thought. 'Empress. That's what Elizabeth called me.'

Running her hands up the length of her body, she was seconds away from touching herself when her client entered the room. He was just another fat cat with so much many he rarely had to do anything strenuous, adding to his chubby form. He wasn't too ugly, and he had enough bulk to make things a little pleasant for her in the long run. But instead of moving to kiss her or touch her, he sat on the bed in nothing but a bathrobe and watched her move around, eyes roaming over her scantily clad form, but not doing anything else.

Almost instinctively, Mitsuru strutted over to the pole, gripping it tightly and just going with the flow. She didn't know what to do, but she had an idea of how to dance for him, grinding against the pole, rubbing her body along its length, shaking her thong clad ass in his direction. It wasn't that hard to get the hang of, all she had to do was draw attention to her assets-and it was working. Her client sat on the bed, his erection very prominent right now, watching her body twist and gyrate around the pole, her slender form moving like water under the serene light of the room. The air was thick and heavy, and both man and woman were feeling the effects of their combined arousal.

It was very arousing to Mitsuru to have this man lust for her, but be unable to do anything. He may be her equal or superior in the outside world, but in here, she had the power. As a woman, she had the power of lust at her disposal, capable of many great or evil things depending on who used it. It was a tool that she used to great effect, letting him see her in all her glory; lust for her, beg for her. When she started shaking her firm ass cheeks in his direction, the man's self control started to wane and he began stroking his cock a little to relieve the tension.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself." She said sharply, her empress persona taking over. The cold glare in her eyes was enough to make him freeze, then take his hand away from his cock. She turned to fully face him, and unclipped her bra, letting it drop to her feet and baring her breasts to him. "You sit and watch. Anything else, and you're out of here."

He nodded eagerly and she walked over to him slowly, swaying her hips in a fashion that drove him crazy. She got on her knees and began giving his dick slow, tentative licks that made it twitch. Her gloved hands lightly fondled his balls, her warm breath tickled the insides of his thighs. She kept her smoldering gaze on him as she licked his head and pushed it past her lips to engulf it into her mouth. She sucked as she pulled back and when she took him in again, she swallowed more of him.

She did this for a few times before pulling back and leaning up to entrap his member in her cleavage, pressing her breasts together and began to pump his shaft with his tits, leaning her head down to lick and suck at the few inches that her breasts couldn't cover. Her client groaned in tandem with her loud slurps and sucks, making sure to put as much pressure on his cock as possible. This was her first time, but that show she gave him earlier led to his climax rushing to the front a lot quicker than normal. She heard him grunt and felt his cock twitch in her cleavage as it shot a huge wave of cum into her face and neck.

Mitsuru leaned back and drank up some of his thick seed before pulling back and letting the rest splatter on her breasts. She made sure that both of her succulent orbs were coated entirely, and she made a show of swallowing what was in her mouth, audibly gulping the slimy liquid down and moaning as it oozed down her throat. She looked up at him and smiled at his star struck expression.

"Lay down." She ordered and he immediately obeyed her command. She climbed up onto the bed, hovering over him as she moved her thong to the side and gripped his still hard erection, coated in her spit. She rubbed his head against her opening, biting her lip as she pressed down hard enough for the fat head to split her folds open. Mitsuru stared straight at him as she sank down on his length, not making too much of a show of taking his fat cock into her pussy. It felt so good, but she had to maintain that show of strength and control, keep that spell she has over him going. Which wasn't so hard considering her was moaning and grunting at her tight pussy sucking in his dick.

Once she settled on his lap and rolled her hips to get her juices flowing (and to further torture him) Mitsuru started to lightly bounce on his cock, making sure to tighten her lower muscles each time she pushed herself up. Again, her client was only allowed to watch and caress her sweaty thighs, but not to take active part in their activities. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she heard obscene wet sounds coming from her soaking pussy. She licked her lips and increased her bouncing, making sure to tighten her hold on his cock even more.

She heard his groans get louder, her pants deepen from her exertion and the faint claps of her ass atop his thighs each time she danced on his shaft. Something told her to look behind her and she did, seeing her reflection in the mirror above the dresser. She looked like such a different person, impaling herself on some stranger's cock, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat, cum still coating her chest, her leg and ass muscles clenching each time she went down on him. The sight of her looking like a sex goddess instead of the respectable woman she considered herself to be was enough to bring her to an unexpected climax that nearly made her black out from the force of it.

Her orgasm caused a chain reaction that also brought about her client's release, with her silent permission; he gripped her plump ass and slammed her down entirely on his cock just as it started to spew a larger load of cum into her wet depths. Mitsuru bit her lip and rocked back and forth on his lap, causing his seed to rush into her faster. Feeling another man's cum defile her insides was a euphoric feeling that brought her to another orgasm, a smaller one that had her shuddering in response. She glanced down at the man who had the honor of giving her his cum and saw his face slack jawed and staring at the ceiling in exhaustion, finally relieved to have his release. Did he really think he was done with her?

"Don't look so relieved," She said, smiling coldly as she started pumping herself on his hardening cock once again. "I don't recall giving you permission to cum like that without warning. For that insult, you'll be punished severely."

The implications of her words registered quickly in the man's mind and he gulped as he realized that his wallet will be flat and empty by the time this was over. Mitsuru looked so regal and in control on top of him, the deep indigo lights outlining her slender form sitting on his cock, bringing his erection back to full length inside her. She wasn't going to let him go until he was begging for mercy.

"It's time for your execution!"

XXXXXX

Elizabeth remembered that Mitsuru had smiled that poor man for all of his seed and his money. Not that she was complaining, not all girls were like Kotone and Yukari, who adhere to the wishes of their clients. Mitsuru was an empress and the Velvet Room granted her wish of being in true control for once, and when she found that freedom, the young heiress found it hard to leave this place alone. Elizabeth smiled at the young woman, knowing that she was a slave to her passions, no matter how many times she would say otherwise.

"Speaking of Mitsuru," Elizabeth muttered. "I wonder how Margaret is doing in Inaba. I hope her business is doing just as fine as mine over here."


	5. Fuuka

Chapter 4-Fuuka

Despite the lewd ongoings that go on in the Velvet Room, Elizabeth liked to think that the realm was therapeutic for those who lived within its confines. Many of the young girls here were chosen because they wanted to escape the pressures of their normal lives. Girls see this as an escape from reality, and a few even stayed here as their new home. Such occurrences were rare, but not unheard of. The Velvet Room was a calming place, and if it wasn't for the constant need for sex, one could fall asleep almost instantly.

Elizabeth loved the girls she took into her service. They were vulnerable girls who just wanted an escape from their hectic, sometimes merciless lives. They were strong, but deserved something of a haven to run to if things were too much for them. Yes, she was still inducting them into prostitution, but Elizabeth liked to think that her sex service was a release for both sides of the equation. It certainly did wonders for some of her more…less aggressive girls.

She walked down the hall of rooms where her girls were either servicing their clients or resting in their spare time. Despite the slightly soundproof rooms, she could still hear their muffled moans and the rough slapping of flesh from rigorous fucking. Kotone on her knees sucking a salaryman's dick like a lollipop, Yukari bouncing atop a middle school teacher's lap while he sucked at her firm breasts, Mitsuru bent over her bed taking it hard from behind by one of her father's old business partners in her well worn but still fashionable high-cut armor. It was wonderful seeing them work, watching them act in a way totally different from what they would normally portray themselves as. She felt a warm feeling wash over her and smiled. The Velvet Room also felt happy, and it was thriving from the sexual energy it was getting from the constant copulating.

Elizabeth walked over to the next to last door in the hall and looked inside the one sided peep hole. Unlike the other rooms, this one belonged to two girls, best friends in fact. They were currently servicing a client on their knees, licking around the base of his shaft and balls, their tongues sometimes touching and sending a thrill down their spines. The teal haired girl's clothes were still fully on, but the dark skinned girl's shirt was open and her pants were tossed across the room, clad only in her pink thong. Fuuka Yamagishi and Natsuki Moriyama were a rarity in her Velvet Room; they already were close before being brought into her care, and that strong relationship between the sweet girl and uninhibited gal only made things friskier in the bedroom.

Fuuka handled the man's balls, idly licking around the base of his cock and scrotum, flicking her tongue where the two parts met and was rewarded with a groan and shudder from him. Her eyes were closed and her hands were buried under her skirt, rubbing at her thighs and still covered pussy. Natsuki was the one taking the brunt of it, higher up on her knees and sucking his dick into her mouth with great eagerness. She moaned around his shaft, bobbing her head in his lap, taking it as deep as she could handle before pulling her head back.

Both girls used the perfect combination of firm suckling and light, ticklish licks to bring their client to his climax. Most of this fell onto Natsuki, who took her time sucking the short but fat cock in her mouth to lengthen the experience and give the man what he paid for. She gazed up at him and would've grinned at his sweaty, pleasure-stricken face had she not had a mouth full of cock. She gave a deep, long suck that made him almost fold in on himself and moaned.

"Oh god," He gasped, clutching their heads closer to him. "I'm cumming!"

Natsuki got ready and held her head down as he fired his load into her mouth. She swallowed the first few shots of spunk that oozed down her throat like cream, but the rest she made sure to keep in her mouth. She waited until he was finished before pulling her head back and leaning down to catch Fuuka's lips in a French kiss. Fuuka accepted her little gooey present eagerly, allowing Natsuki's tongue to dominate her mouth and transfer the thick globs of cum onto her tongue. They sat on their knees trading cum between them as their client watched on with an awestruck expression.

"Shit, you girls are something else. Two for the price of one? I fucking love this place!" He grinned. Natsuki finished dumping cum into her girlfriend's mouth and smirked up at him.

"Don't throw in the towel yet, big boy. You paid for the whole package, and I intend to see this through to the end." She said. Natsuki pushed him further onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, pulling down her thong so it was hanging on one ankle. Fuuka sat off to the side, watching at her bff and fuckbuddy mouthed her client and impaled herself on his still throbbing shaft. "Fuck that feels good."

Once she had about half his dick in her folds, Natsuki began bouncing atop him, focusing on the feeling of his thick cock spreading her surprisingly tight pussy. She was no stranger to sex, but it always gave her a thrill having some older guy fuck her with her girlfriend watching. The lewdness of it all was wonderful and made each experience more pleasurable than when she was moonlighting as a teenage prostitute. This place was heaven.

Fuuka was of the same mindset. The formerly shy girl couldn't wait to ride her client's cock, but after drinking the excess cum from Natsuki's pussy after he creampies her though. Until then, she'd slowly finger herself to her own climax while watching her friend lose herself to the otherworldly pleasure that was far greater than anything they had experienced in the real world. To think that she'd be in a situation like this…the mere thought would've been unthinkable a few years ago!

But that was the joy of it all. Fuuka was no longer the girl she was when she first started high school. She didn't let people push her around anymore, and it was all thanks to Natsuki.

XXXXXX

Fuuka Yamagishi was a quiet girl with not many (as in no) friends of her own. She was a petite girl with sea green hair and cute blue eyes with a voice that could easily be drowned out in a crowd. The other students either overlooked her or teased her for her inherent submissiveness. Her quiet nature made her the perfect target for bullies, namely the trio of mean girls lead by Natsuki Moriyama.

Natsuki was, as expected, Fuuka's total opposite. She was a year above Fuuka, with a more amble form with orange hair, tan skin and amber eyes. She was loud, obnoxious, and a popular girl. Whereas Fuuka liked to remain in the background, Natsuki wanted people to notice her. And considering she often looked down on people who weren't apart of the crowd, Fuuka was her main target. From the moment Fuuka started attending Gekkoukan, she teased, bullied and verbally assaulted the meek girl every chance she could get. And yet, despite all the mean words she threw her way, Fuuka never once said anything mean back. In fact, there would be times where she could smile at Natsuki when her friends weren't looking. It was odd and perplexing, and it would confuse Natsuki for two whole years.

Things changed when, on one rainy Tuesday morning, after school. Natsuki was crossing the street when a driver ran a red light and came speeding towards her. She was paralyzed with fear, unable to do a single thing, but she was pushed out of the way and fell to the ground with someone lying on top of her. It was Fuuka; the girl had sprinted for her and pushed them both out of the way seconds before the car could hit her. Both girls were scared, but unscathed, and Natsuki didn't have the heart to really ignore something like that. A day later, she talked to Fuuka in private, and when she asked why she saved her, Fuuka gave an unexpected answer.

"It's because…you're the only person to really pay attention to me." Fuuka said, cheeks red and dainty fingers fiddling with each other.

Natsuki didn't really understand her reasoning, but something about the way she said it, the way she looked at her with those doe-like eyes brought her over. Not even a day later, they were hanging out as friends, with Natsuki acted as Fuuka's shield for the rest of the year. They had vastly different personalities, but they felt close. Fuuka doted on Natsuki, and Natsuki doted on Fuuka. It wasn't long before they became close enough to reach that level where they could share secrets, and Natsuki had no problem sharing hers with her new best friend.

"You like that don't you?" Natsuki moaned, licking her pink lips. She gyrated her hips as she bounced on her history teacher's cock, staring right into his eyes as she squeezed his dick with her lower muscles. Her skirt was hiked up over her waist and her shirt was unbuttoned to allow her ample breasts to hang free. Her teacher panted as he tried not to cum under her expert ministrations.

"Fuck." He gritted his teeth as she started bouncing on his lap harder. He never thought he'd be able to fuck one of his students on what he considered to be the dullest day of his career, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If only he knew of the second pair of eyes watching from the closet.

Fuuka held her hand to her mouth to muffle her pleasured gasps as she fingered herself. It was hard, but she somehow managed to keep quiet as she slowly fucked herself to an orgasm. As dirty as it made her feel, she couldn't help but be caught up in the lewd sight before her. Watching her best friend and occasional fuck buddy let an older man, a teacher, have his way with her without hesitation.

It was no secret that Natsuki was a prostitute, like some other girls her age looking to make a quick buck. She would sometimes meet up with older guys after school and spend the evening or even the entire night with them for a price. She even had sex with teachers to raise her grades in some classes, performing a good enough service that she would get a raise on her exam grades without even having to ask.

Fuuka already knew this from Natsuki bragging about her conquests to her girl friends, but when they became friends, Natsuki would let Fuuka in on another secret; she got off other people watching her fuck. There was something about letting a shy wallflower like Fuuka watch her fuck older men that got her engines heated. What's more surprising was that Fuuka didn't reject her offer; she would hide if she had the chance and watch everything from her hiding place. It was the sort of unexpected perverseness that Natsuki loved about Fuuka, and always encouraged from her.

This behavior only increased when they started dating and later sleeping together. Natsuki would seduce some poor sod or one of her regular clients (usually a teacher) and fuck him in full view of Fuuka, who would hide away and watch the free show with great interest. Fuuka, unseen by prying eyes, would fully indulge in her own lustful urges. On some occasions, Fuuka would have sex with some of these men herself alongside Natsuki, if nothing else than to have her first time be a threesome with her girlfriend. This had been going on for a little over three months and she had yet to get tired of it.

Fuuka was shaken from her reverie when she heard Natsuki's moans increase in volume and saw her bouncing harder on the teacher's dick. She was close now, though her moans were a bit exaggerated a little bit. Natsuki rolled her hips on his lap, kissing the older man white squeezing her muscles to heighten his sensitivity and bring him closer to a climax. She pulled back and smiled as she saw that he was on the verge of cumming and decided to end things off with a bang. Raising her hips, Natsuki slammed herself down on his shaft, impaling herself to deep that his cockhead almost breached her cervix, causing her to have her own orgasm. The tightening of her pussy from her climax also brought the teacher to his release, and he grunted like an animal as he spurted his seed into the young woman.

"Mmm," Natsuki licked her lips as she felt her pussy get filled with cum and grinned as she heard Fuuka's muffled cries behind her. The girl had also reached her climax from seeing her lover cum. "That was good, baby. You're great in the sack."

"T-thank you." The teacher stammered, still recovering from his orgasm. His cock continued to pump out its load into her even as his orgasm died down, but eventually he stopped cumming and his prick softened enough for Natsuki to lift herself off his lap and stand over the tired man. With cum leaking down her thigh, she held out her hand with her signature smirk.

"Now, pay up."

A few minutes later, the history teacher left the empty classroom with a significantly lighter wallet and a happy Natsuki, who was counting her money as Fuuka eased out of the closet with a flushed face and wet fingers. Natsuki gave her girlfriend a grin and walked over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss with a lot of tongue.

"Enjoyed the show?" Natsuki asked, taking Fuuka's right hand and lifting it to her mouth, her tongue snaking out to lick the still soaked fingers of her juices. Fuuka gulped audibly as Natsuki reignited the arousing flames that had died out only minute ago.

"Y-yes." Fuuka stammered. Natsuki smirked and handed her the money she was paid-all of it. "Oh! I can't take this!"

"Don't argue, sweetheart. Consider this a birthday present from me to you. It's better than those scathing looks your asshole parents give you, huh?" Natsuki said. Fuuka frowned.

"Natsuki-chan, they're not that bad. They're just…" She trailed off, but Natsuki finished her sentence for her.

"Uncaring assholes that don't even have the common decency to at least acknowledge their daughter's birthday instead of treating her like some preppy grade-A bitch with no social life?" At Fuuka's look, she shrugged. "I'm just tellin' the truth, Fuuka. As a girl who gets her own shit from a single mom that dates younger men for fun, don't hold your breath."

Fuuka pursed her lips but didn't say anything. When Natsuki learned about Fuuka's overbearing parents and the effect they had on her as a person, she didn't hesitate to call them every name in the book and then some. It reminded Natsuki too much about her own mother, a single woman who also indulged in lustful vices at her leisure, something her daughter followed to the letter. The fact that they certainly didn't approve of Fuuka being friends with a "dirty" girl like her didn't deter Natsuki the slightest, only encouraging her to piss them off even more. If only they knew what the girls were up to in their spare time…

"Whatever. Let's go get something to eat. I have at least an hour before I start work." Natsuki said. Fuuka blinked.

"Work? I didn't know you have a part time job, Natsuki-chan."

"Oh yeah, I never told you about that, did I?" Natsuki fixed her clothes as she talked. "I was contacted by this lady for some private escort service called the Velvet Room a few weeks ago. It's really cool and the pay is really nice, damn near twice the amount I just gave you."

"Velvet Room? As in…a sex service?" Fuuka looked at her friend. "Natsuki-chan, is this safe? I understand having sex with teachers and some college students, but working at a brothel?"

"Don't worry, Fuuka-chan, this lady is totally nice and the Room itself is completely chill. It's…not something I can explain, but I want to show you that this place is like a girl's dream come true. All the pros of prostitution and none of the cons." Natsuki held her hands and gave her girlfriend a pleading look. "After we eat, could you come with me to the place and I'll show you exactly what it is. You won't believe it until you see it."

Fuuka bit her pink lip, weighing her options. She could stand Natsuki selling herself discreetly on the street and to some of the school faculty, but to actually work at a brothel in some seedy part of Port Island, that made her nervous. Heaven forbid they got involved with some seedy madam or yakuza member that might treat them like slaves. Still…Natsuki was no fool and wouldn't have gotten this far if she was, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to check out this place.

"O-okay, Natsuki-chan, I'll go with you." Fuuka said.

Natsuki smiled and pulled Fuuka in for another kiss, one she returned eagerly as they tongued each other deeply. They didn't pull apart until they needed to breath and they slowly broke the kiss, a glistening strand of saliva connecting their outstretched tongues. "You'll love this place, Fuuka-chan. It's like a completely different world. And I think the madam would be happy to see you there."

XXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Elizabeth greeted the two girls upon arrival.

Fuuka couldn't help but marvel at the strange azure lounge she found herself in. Natsuki had taken her to some secluded area in Tatsumi, into a sketchy alleyway where they found this strange glowing blue door that she was sure wasn't there before. The door opened up and the girls were greeted by Elizabeth, who had to be the most beautiful woman Fuuka had ever seen.

None of this made much sense to Fuuka; apparently the Velvet Room was some kind of supernatural sex service that had no problem recruiting young women out of high school. Natsuki had been going here for a few weeks, and from what she told her, the money she was paid was good enough to warrant permanent employment. Just the idea of it sounded obscured to Fuuka, but how else could she explain this strange place, and this impossibly beautiful woman.

"Hey, Elizabeth, is it alright if my girl watches me work? It's her first time here and I wanted to show her how this place works." Natsuki asked. Elizabeth smiled that strange, Cheshire smile of hers, gold eyes flashing.

"She's welcome to visit us, Natsuki. And friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." Natsuki took Fuuka's hand and dragged her down the hall.

Fuuka couldn't help but notice how everything made her mind hazy. It was like she was deep underwater, in some secret, magical palace of sin that only a chosen few were privy to. She blushed as she passed some of the rooms and heard the muffled moans of girls already working inside. It was fortunate that she already knew what went on in these rooms, otherwise the sensual aura of this place would've made her faint. Just the thought of seeing her girlfriend have sex with one or more men at once made her feel hot under the collar. And a little impatient at getting the action started.

When they made it to Natsuki's room near the end of the hall, Natsuki had Fuuka sit on a plush blue chair near the couch in front of the bed while they waited for Natsuki's first client of the evening. Fortunately it didn't take long for the guy to come, and Fuuka was a little surprised to see that it was another teacher from their school.

Mr. Ariwa was a lean, average looking man who taught chemical science at Gekkoukan. He was probably the most normal looking of the faculty at the school, but it was no secret among close friends and students that he liked to partake in the delights of younger girls in his spare time. He was a regular client of Natsuki's during after school hours, but he only been to the Velvet Room a few times in the past. As soon as he entered the room, he was also surprised to see Fuuka sitting there with shy blush on her face.

"Yamagishi?" He blinked. Natsuki smiled and took his hand to lead him to the bed.

"She's going to watch our little session together. So unless she says otherwise, she's off limits, got it?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ariwa grinned and sat on the bed. Natsuki didn't waste any time in getting started and leaned in to catch him in a deep kiss. Fuuka's cheeks went red as she watched her girlfriend slowly unbutton her shirt and pull her candy apple red thong to her knees as she made out with the popular teacher. Once she was done with her own clothes, she focused on unbuttoning Ariwa's pants. A few quick movements and his pants and underwear were on the floor, with his prominent erection exposed for both girls to see.

Natsuki licked her lips and lowered her head to kiss the tip of his cock, flicking her tongue along the mushroom head like a lollipop. She made sure to keep her eyes pointed up at his face as she kissed his length and ran her tongue up and down his shaft. At this point, he was almost harder than diamonds, and she went in for the kill. Ariwa inhaled sharply and groaned as she took half his dick into her mouth, sucking hard and drooling into his lap.

Fuuka's thighs rubbed against each other in a pleasurable friction as the heat in her loins grew. She reached down and under her skirt to lightly rub her fingers along her covered mound, moaning softly as she watched Natsuki go down on Ariwa. As Natsuki's fellatio got more intense, and she took more and more of Ariwa's dick into her throat, Fuuka stopped teasing herself and slid her fingers into her pussy, digging her index and middle fingers into her now wet pussy.

Ariwa was no stranger to Natsuki's ministrations, but he was still amazed at how skilled she was at this. Women twice her age had problems just getting half his dick into their mouths, and here was a high school student deep throating him like it was normal for her. Though, considering her little "side job" she probably had a lot of practice to perfect her skills. Another deep suck from the girl brought him back from reality and he leaned back on the bed, running his hand through her burnt orange locks. Natsuki pulled back and grinned up at him.

"I can't do my best if you're not paying attention." She said coyly. Running her tongue along the underside of his dick, she took him into her throat again, this time not stopping until her nose was touching his pelvis and hummed around his cock. The vibrations she sent along his shaft withered away the last of his restraint, and Ariwa lose control as he reached his climax.

Natsuki felt that first burst of cum fill her mouth and she greedily swallowed it up. More cream was discharged and she drank it all down, moaning lavishly as she felt it coat her mouth and slither down her throat to her stomach in thick, sticky globs. She never got tired of this, and feeling that warm seed settle in her belly was an experience second only to having a few loads fired into her pussy. She milked him for all its worth, knowing that the Velvet Room would keep him hard for another go or two afterwards.

Once his first release slowed down, she slowly pulled her head off his cock, fucking what remained of his climax off his dick until she popped the tip from her mouth. She swallowed the last load he fired and glanced back at Fuuka. The young girl had also reached her orgasm, having fingered herself to completion and was now panting lightly, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Natsuki smiled and waved her girlfriend over.

"Fuuka," She called out softly. "How would you like to get in on the fun?"

About ten minutes later, Fuuka found herself half naked, shirt and bra thrown somewhere in the room, her skirt raised and wrinkled, sinking her pussy onto Ariwa's cock, his fat shaft spreading her folds apart and impaling her deeply. Fuuka gave a shaky exhale and wiggled her hips to get more of him into her, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. She didn't stop until she had his cock fully buried inside her, then paused to get used to having him in her. Ariwa laid on the bed under her, with Natsuki smiling at her while sitting on his head, his tongue cleaning out her pussy. They sat on their shared client, and as soon as Fuuka acclimated to the length spreading her wide, she began bouncing slowly, wanting to extend this as long as possible. Natsuki leaned forward and brought Fuuka in for a kiss as they were both pleasured simultaneously.

The relationship they shared was one based off mutual attraction and a need to escape their reasonably shitty lives. Giving themselves over to pleasure as a way of just giving their minds and bodies a rest from the stress and doing things most girls their age would be appalled at. Natsuki found her solace in the Velvet Room, and now Fuuka got to share that with her.

The two girls bounced on top of the man, but Fuuka was the one who got the most attention. Already fired up from her first climax, she took longer to reach her limit, and thus Ariwa made sure to use his extra stamina to pound up into her, while she threw herself down to meet his thrust halfway. The quiet room was filled with breathless moans, slick, wet sounds of flesh clapping and the mattress springs straining as the three mortals enjoyed themselves away from prying eyes-that they know of.

While her pussy was stretched, Fuuka was busy cleaning out Natsuki's mouth with her tongue, taking in what little cum she didn't swallow for herself. Whenever they broke apart to breath, Fuuka would lean down further to run her tongue along Natsuki's sweaty chest, licking her nipples and suckling at her ample teats. She'd run her tongue further down her salty skin if she could, but was happy to settle for those soft, round orbs that she couldn't get enough of.

After almost fifteen minutes of hot, sweaty fucking, Natsuki brought about the grand finale by fondling Fuuka's pert breasts and running her hands down the pale girl's torso until they reached her pelvis. Going by memory of her body alone, Natsuki started flicking Fuuka's clit and the violent jolts that the girl felt made her cum almost immediately. Her pussy tightened around Ariwa's dick and a flood of juices squirted from her filled snatch. Fuuka's eyes rolled up her head and she shuddered as her second climax of the night almost made her pass out.

Ariwa followed soon after; firing thick clumps of jizz into the demure girl and holding her down on his lap to make sure that his cum drenched every part of her pussy, puncturing her womb. Each pulsation of his cock, expanding before firing a shot of cum like a hose, was felt by Fuuka's now hypersensitive body and it drove her into the depths of her depraved insanity.

Once his orgasm died down, Ariwa took a moment to recover before getting dressed and bidding the girls goodbye, leaving to pay Elizabeth his fee. This left the girls alone to eat each other out, cleaning the fluid from their bodies and just basking in the musky smell of sex that filled the room. It was a start of a new phase in their relationship that would continue for a long time.

XXXXXX

Some time had passed, and now Elizabeth was watching the client bend Fuuka over the edge of the bed and slam his cock into her hard and fast. Each thrust made her shoot forward and almost send her falling face first into the covers, but she held strong. Natsuki was engaging the man in a kiss of intertwining tongues stained with her love's sweet juices. It wouldn't be long before he reached his climax, and soon Natsuki will be eating out Fuuka once again.

It put a smile on her face to see these girls so in love that they'd be willing to even have sex with a client together. Though it was more a mixture of lust and love than either one. It was rare for her girls to have relationships, seeing their job as more than enough for them. She wished Fuuka and Natsuki well in their future together, and prayed that the Velvet Room will bless them with happy lives.


	6. Aigis

Chapter 5-Aigis

Elizabeth knew the concept of family very well. Though she had no parents, being conceived by the Velvet Room itself, she did have her sisters, Margaret and Lavenza. They were all the family she needed and she was satisfied with that. But she wasn't blind to the fact that some of her girls weren't so lucky as to have even siblings.

The world was a cruel place, one where you sometimes had to give up what made you human in order to survive. Elizabeth was no stranger to the hardships some of the girls she employed went through; Kotone being made an orphan at a young age, Yukari being driven to schoolgirl prostitution to escape her failure of a mother, Mitsuru's lack of a social life in order to keep her family's company afloat, and Fuuka's lack of self esteem at the hands of her overbearing parents. They all subconsciously sought escape from their problems and called out to the Velvet Room, which would provide safe haven from the world and its problems.

But not all of her girls were as…stable as her older recruits.

Walking up to another room belonging to one of her girls, Elizabeth could hear the muffled pants and groans that signaled she was with a customer. Taking a peek through the one way window, Elizabeth saw one of her more unique girls servicing her client, a young girl named Aigis.

Aigis was a young girl around Kotone's age was as strong as she was pretty. She had fair skin and short yellow hair with a black and gold headband that reached behind her ears. Her school uniform was the typical black blazer over a white shirt and black skirt, but at the moment, her blazer was undone and by extension her undershirt was too to allow her ample breasts to bounce along with her as she straddle the lap of her client.

Heavy pants could be heard from the fair skinned girl sitting on the lap of a man old enough to be her father. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed as she relished in the sensations she shamelessly took pleasure in.

Aigis' skirt was a bit bunched up around her waist, showing off her supple ass cheeks with her light green thong (a little dirty secret of hers) dangling below on her left ankle. Her client, a teacher at her school who visited the Velvet Room for a chance to fuck the school girls he so shamelessly ogled during the day, simply sat there with a smug grin and enjoyed the ride, the ride being that his lengthy rigid phallus plunged repeatedly into her juicy snatch.

Aigis brought her hands over to his broad chest to steady herself for support while she escalated the pace of her bottom slamming down on his hips. The exciting stimulation of his cock embedding itself deep into her cunt in a faster pace sent new waves of nirvana throughout her system. She could always feel the head of his length pushing into her cervix against the walls of her womb.

Eventually she leaned down to catch him in a steamy kiss as he put his hands around her waist to grab her buttocks, steadying her bouncing rhythm. Her body was sweaty and increased motion with her undulations proved to be putting the man closer to the edge. He wouldn't be long now. His hands gripped her cheeks with a soft squeeze, her heated pants becoming more frequent; the tight suctioning feeling of her snatch squeezing down on his dick caused them both to moan loudly.

Suddenly the client felt her vaginal muscles clamp down hard in sporadic convulsions; he felt the spongy grasp of her pussy squeeze and suck on his cock with intensity. He himself felt his balls tighten and throb, causing the grip on her ass cheeks to tighten when he came en mass inside Aigis' cunt. Thick ropes of sperm erupted deep into her pussy, filling it to the brim. Some of the creamy white goo oozed out of the insertion point between his throbbing meat and her tight, twitching pussy.

"Ahh…." Aigis moaned heartily when feeling his essence flood her womb; pump after pump of potent sperm flooded her fertile space. Her sweaty body clad in a disheveled uniform relaxed on top of her client, but not before making out with him passionately.

Elizabeth smiled at the display. For all the lack of emotion Aigis displayed, she was no less a slave to her own pleasures than the next girl. And that thought was enough to lift Elizabeth's spirits about the girl.

XXXXXX

Aigis Pallas was a strange girl. She was an orphan picked up by Mitsuru's father when she was a little girl and raised alongside the heiress. Throughout her childhood and middle school years, she always had a blank, stoic expression that dominated her features for most of her life. No one knows why she was so emotionless, or if there was a reason at all, but Aigis wasn't one for giving explanations for what was probably a very personal question.

There was a certain air about her that made approaching her near impossible. Being the adopted sister of Mitsuru Kirijo made talking to her hard enough, but her almost robotic demeanor made it even more difficult. Now, Aigis was no emotional doll like people saw her as, but for some reason, she rarely displayed emotions like happiness, fear, and anger unless under extreme circumstances-like when Mitsuru's father died.

It was just a lack of expression either, she didn't feel these emotions and that just left her a blank slate most of the time. It was hard to figure out the reason why this was so, though psychologists believed it might be a slight mental disorder instead of a lack of empathy. Aigis didn't care anyway, and she certainly didn't care about how other people viewed her. Just worrying about them was just…petty. Nothing caught her interest enough to make her care, and she found solace in few things. In fact, the only thing that seemed to make her feel somewhat human…was pleasure.

"Such a sweet, quiet girl." Her homeroom teacher praised, smiling at the yellow haired girl on his lap. "It's sad that not all the female students were as homely as you. It would've made my job easier."

Aigis gave no reply other than a soft, airy moan as she sank down onto his cock, no panties on underneath her skirt, which made for easy access and cover up in case someone walked in on them (unlikely as it is with the door locked). Her arms went over his shoulders and around his neck, as she prepared herself for the excitement of riding out her hungry need without shame. It was a pattern she was well acquainted with, as was her partner, when they had the classroom to themselves.

The teacher didn't really care of her exhibitionist habits, he just reaped the rewards of being able to get some teenage pussy from a cute girl. He took hold of her hips and happily guided her up and down his cock, delighted to feel her body rising and falling in his lap, her snug, tight pussy feeling absolutely incredible around his cock. He pulled her in to push his lips against Aigis' and started pushing his tongue into her mouth as he fully embraced his vulgar way.

They set up a steady pace, with Aigis skillfully grinding her cunt on his shaft to facilitate more friction on his already sensitive cock. She lost herself to the lustful heat filling her body, making her uniform feel constricting, relishing the animalistic craving that washed over her. If the teacher had been looking at her properly, he would've seen her once stoic expression become flushed and her eyes glaze over with pleasure. Aigis' face turned lewd and red as she allowed herself to be consumed by pleasure, which would've been mediocre by other girls' standards, but she was more sensitive to the feeling of a thick cock spreading her open and defiling her insides.

Her homeroom teacher was not the first man to have her. Aigis' sexual obsession was a bit of an open secret, and it led her to a life of unofficial schoolgirl prostitution, where her fellow students would pay her for sexual favors, not usually going all the way. It was the male teachers who would use her to their hearts' content, fucking her in classrooms, the gym, even the library. They also paid a higher amount for her services, but Aigis didn't care about the money. She only cared about the pleasure.

Sex was the only thing that made her feel human, feel like a normal person instead of some stoic doll who was complimented on her looks every day. Aigis only discovered this fact when one of the more lecherous teachers cornered her after school and dragged her into a secluded area to have his way with her. Despite clearly being raped, she enjoyed the aggressive bout of sex, eventually begging for more as the older man fucked her against the wall far from view.

The excitement of riding her teacher's cock drove Aigis wild with need, and she raced feverishly on, riding his cock with blinding, desperate ferocity as she embraced all of her darker instincts and desires, shameless and desperate in how she rode him, until finally she was dragging him down with her, and he was blowing his load into her hot, needy cunt and holding her tightly down into his lap. She moaned in bliss, kissing him all over as he made her cum from the excitement of being creampied, shivering in desire and happiness.

To Aigis, there was nothing more wonderful than the feeling of thick bursts of cum filling her pussy and staining her thighs for the thousandth time.

XXXXXX

Aigis sat in the local park watching people mill about their lives with her usual stoic expression. Couples strolled by her bench, children played in their designated areas, others walked their dogs or just hung about enjoying the quietness that permeated the park around this time. Not many people knew this, but Aigis herself was a fan of nature in general, especially animals, and had taken a liking to watching dogs run about near her.

It was late afternoon and she was spending her afterschool time just sitting alone and wallowing in her solitude. Her uniform was neat and tidy, as if she never had sex only an hour prior. Still, her womb was still full of that cum pumped into her and her thighs were stained with the mixed fluids leaking from her pussy. And her face showed no signs of the ecstasy that consumed her, prim and proper as a freshly made doll. Such a fast and flawless transformation would make even a veteran prostitute (or Natsuki) green with envy.

"Hello, there."

Aigis blinked and turned to her left to see a pretty young woman dressed in a blue dress sitting next to her. Taking a moment to wonder how the lady was able to sneak up to her without a sound, Aigis nodded in greeting to her.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Lovely day we're having, aren't we?" The woman said, smiling her Cheshire grin that made her eyes glow. "Such great weather, and yet you're sitting here looking lonely and sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm…" Aigis trailed off. Why was she explaining herself to this stranger?

"Melancholy?" The woman finished.

Not the word she'd use, but it was close enough. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, a madam of the Velvet Room. A pleasure to meet you, Aigis." Elizabeth said politely.

"How do you-"

"The Velvet Room knows all about those whom it seeks. I am here because your heart called out to it," Elizabeth said. "For something to fill that craving that plagues you."

"Craving…" Aigis thought of her constant thirst for pleasure. The need to feel human through sex as a way to experience the euphoria that most take for granted. But how did this woman know this about her? She just met her! "Why are you here?"

"To help you absolve that craving. I know you feel an insatiable hunger for pleasure, so much that you have secret meetings with many older men almost every day. It's something you can't explain, and I believe it's not something you want explained to you. You just want to keep experiencing that euphoria again and again for the rest of your life, content with the knowledge that you're human from pleasure alone and that's that."

Aigis said nothing, only searching Elizabeth's face for any sign of deceit or malicious intent. There was none; this woman wasn't here to hurt her, but what did she want? Elizabeth saw the conflict in her eyes and slid closer to her, wrapping a slender arm around her shoulders.

"Aigis, I work for a place where you can experience all the pleasure you want. A place that caters to your true self, where you can escape from the burdens of reality and spend all the time you want finding what kind of person you truly are." Elizabeth whispered. "I can show you what kind of place that is. Maybe you'll find out your true self within the Velvet Room."

Elizabeth pointed forward and to Aigis' shock, there was an ornate blue door located right in front of them. She looked at the people walking past them and noticed that no one even looked at the door that appeared from nowhere. They even instinctively avoided it, despite not seeing it. Elizabeth smiled and stood up, taking Aigis with her.

"The Velvet Room has all the answers you need, Aigis. Just let it take you, accept you, and you'll be able to accept yourself."

XXXXXX

The Velvet Room was…otherworldly. It was nothing like she had ever expected. The minute she stepped into the deep blue halls she felt a wave of calm wash over her. She felt at peace, more than she had ever felt before, and Elizabeth was absolutely delighted to see that the Velvet Room had accepted her so graciously.

There were rooms belonging to girls no older than herself, each girl a student in her school. To her surprise, some of her friends were working here as sex workers; Kotone, Fuuka, Yukari, even Mitsuru. Elizabeth had brought them all into the embrace of the Velvet Room, and they appeared to love it.

"These girls were once like you-lost and confused about their lives and what they wanted to be in the outside world. But after spending some time in the Velvet Room, they were allowed to be themselves. To be free." Elizabeth told her. "I wonder if you'll allow yourself to be the same. To accept your strengths and faults. The Velvet Room exists to provide freedom to those within its confines, but only if you allow that freedom to take root in your heart."

Freedom of expression, freedom of choice-the ability to freely express oneself without fear of being judged for their cravings, obsessions or habits behind closed doors. Aigis loved sex, it made her feel human and she wanted to feel it every day, every hour. She wanted to get lost in it forever and ever.

These thoughts ran through her hazy mind as she laid on her back on the abnormally soft sheets of the bed in her designated room, her skirt hiked to her waist and legs held apart with a middle age man burying his face in her loins. Her cheeks were red and her breath was labored as she was eaten out by a sex starved man who had absolutely no qualms about eating out a girl the same age as his daughter.

His tongue dipped across the entrance of Aigis' sex, earning a shiver. Her breasts were bare, her bra torn off in a lustful frenzy and her shirt pulled open by eager hands. Her nipples were perked and she moved to rub them, squeezing the soft orbs in her fingers as she squirmed. Her client, as Elizabeth referred to the men who visited her, dug his face deeper between her legs, inhaled her scent, dug his tongue deeper, before he slid the pink organ up to graze her clit.

Aigis was becoming soaking wet, dripping-she dug her nails into her hands and cried out desperately. The entire time the man was tonguing her, Elizabeth stood outside the door watching with her incredibly bright, liquid gold eyes. Full of lust and desire-she moaned harshly, squeezed her eyes shut. Even though she couldn't see the attendant, she felt her eyes on her and it made her even more aroused. She felt heat start to build in her loins, far too soon because she wanted more of the stranger's mouth…but much to her dismay, he stopped and pulled away.

"W-Why?" She panted, wiggling on the bed in needy desperation. She was on the verge of a wonderful climax and he just cut it off! Unexpectedly, she actually felt a bit angry at being jilted like that, but that anger turned to joy when she saw him sit up between her legs.

The man smirked and slid in close, gripping his member and pushing the thick head against her cunt. Aigis' breath caught in her throat as she felt the mass of swollen heat push against her dripping pussy. The hot flesh of his cock pressed into her cunt and she felt her inner walls squish and tighten, a lewd wet noise filling the air. Aigis shivered with please as her bare breasts graze the man's silk shirt slowly, her nipples erect and sensitive.

Her client's cocky expression devolved into one of unrepentant lust and bliss as he sank his cock deep into Aigis' pussy. His girth alone was almost too much for her, and that wasn't counting his length. It was certainly more than what she could achieve with her fingers on those lonely nights where the craving became too much to handle. She blushed at the obscene slick sounds that gushed from her soaking wet loins, which grew as more of his cock impaled her folds, spreading it, stretching it. It was hot and thick inside her and she loved every second of it scraping her inner walls.

When he fully embedded herself into her cunt, Aigis felt extremely full, her pussy tight around the older man's throbbing shaft and she let out a shaky breath, her pale cheeks flush and her breath labored. His large hands slid down her body, brushing along the erect tips of her ample chest before reaching down to grip her narrow waist. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he sharply thrust into her, knocking on the door to her womb and causing their loins to squish in the quiet room. He began to slowly pump into her at an even pace, though his impatience caused him to quickly increase the rhythm of his thrusts to reach that sweet, wonderful climax the woman at the front desk promised him.

Few people would recognize the quite and stoic Aigis like this-as some moaning and screaming young girl trapped in the throes of her own pleasure, begging for more cock and for some stranger to flood her insides with cum. Honestly, she didn't care what anyone thought of her if that really did happen. Sex was the only time she felt truly free to let her restraints go, and the Velvet Room offered that in spades. Did she come upon this place by chance? Or maybe her inner heart had called out to the Velvet Room out of desperation to fulfill that hunger that drove her mad. She didn't care, Aigis found the answer to her dilemma and she wasn't going to waste it worrying nonstop.

After pounding hard into her for a few minutes, the man gripped her by the hair and briefly pulled out to tug her into a new position. Her blush deepened when she realized what he was doing and allowed him to guide her onto her hands and knees. Her small, dainty fingers dug into the soft sheets as she felt hands on her hips, kneading her ass as he got into position. She faced the headboard, swallowing nervously and in anticipation with desperate, dazed eyes and gave a very un-Aigis-like squeal as she felt him thrust hard into her. The room was once again filled with fleshy and wet noises of flesh slapping together and then her moans and his grunts followed to complete this obscene symphony. It was absolutely exhilarating. Small, airy breaths were fucked from her and her breasts swayed with every thrust of the man's hips, bouncing in tandem with every gyration of her body.

"Shit, you're so tight." Her client whispered. "You teenage whores are the best. Always tight and wanting more."

His head fell back in total bliss as his thrusts as his thrusts increased drastically, almost to an inhuman pace. The quiet girl he was fucking clutched the sheets for dear life, moving herself backwards to meet those thrusts and take him deeper into her so she could feel his cockhead piercing her womb-she wanted him to hit that special spot inside her to reach the end of this wonderful session. Suddenly, she gasped and her mind went completely blank. The man behind her grunted when he felt her cunt tighten its hold on his shaft and leaned forward, gripping her hair to turn her face towards him and ensnare her in a sloppy, wet kiss as he continued to pound away at her. She screamed into his mouth as she came, her mind only focusing on the hot dick pumping in and out, in and out, without stopping.

Her thoughts were strung together to create one endless stream of pure ecstasy. As she was hitting her peak, her client also hit his release and she felt the cock in her pulsate almost violently, splattering her insides with semen. He pressed himself as deep as he could go into her as he came hard into her womb, filling her soaked cunt with thick cream that she accepted gleefully into her body without question. When he was done, he let her body fall onto the bed and leaned back to catch his breath.

'Cum…' Aigis thought happily. She felt so relaxed, cum dripping from her widened cunt in thick streams that leaked down her thighs onto the bed. 'His cum is in me…it's feels so amazing.'

This was what she desperately sought-to feel that wonderful reminder that she was human in the basest way possible. To be lusted after and thoroughly fucked by men who wanted her for her body. They acknowledged that she was an attractive girl, and thus she had her reassurance that she was more than just a doll. Though, she couldn't deny that the feeling of being used like a sex toy, a whore for men's' enjoyment, was very, very intriguing. This was what it felt like to be human-and she loved it.

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write, making Aigis human but not having her "act" human. Got a little odd there in the middle, but I'm satisfied. Apologies for taking ages to update this story, but we're just two chapters away from finishing Vol 1 of HW: Persona. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	7. Arcana

Chapter 6-Arcana

 **Arcana: Justice**

Fushimi Chihiro was an average girl, or so she often thought about herself. She was a quiet young girl who enjoyed reading shojo manga, and was the treasurer for the student council. She was extremely shy, soft spoken and had a rather low opinion of herself. As if that wasn't enough, she came from a poor family, with parents who both worked jobs just to get by, though they always made sure she was doing good on her own, despite not being there for her.

School was hell for her. A poor, quiet girl with a soft disposition was easy pickings for the mean spirited girls who took their frustrations out on her without mercy. It didn't matter if she was a member of the student council, a close associate of Mitsuru Kirijo. With Fuuka basically under the protection of Natsuki, they needed a new target, and Chihiro just volunteered herself to the job of punching bag. But Chihiro's greatest weakness was her fear of men.

Despite her nonexistent self confidence, Chihiro was a cute girl in her own way. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and wore black glasses that gave her a rather studious appearance. Boys often commented her on her looks, but that was in a distant time when she was no different from any other student at Gekkoukan. Unfortunately, her cuteness attracted some unsavory types, often in the form of her lecherous teachers.

"Keep quiet." Her history teacher, Mr. Takeshi growled into her neck as he gave her some very hands-on lessons about a subject totally unrelated with history-sexual reproduction. Chihiro could only whine as she was pushed up against the wall, with Takeshi balls deep inside her, and showing her absolutely no mercy. She moaned helplessly as he sucked hard on her pulse and wrinkled her skirt with his grabby hands, thrusting into her hard and fast to get his rocks off.

Chihiro had tried to refuse his advances at first, the keyword being tried, but her crippling fear of the males of her species had pretty much froze her in place, allowing him to pull her into a rarely used storage closet, push her skirt up, tear off her panties (she really needed to conserve those) and proceeded to fuck her to his heart's content. He didn't care about her pleasure, though she was guiltily enjoying getting split open by his cock, he only cared about getting his release for the day.

Her glasses hung crooked on her nose as she clutched his arms to anchor herself in some way as his thrusts grew wilder and mind-blowing. Her face became flushed and she could only pant as her eyes closed as he fucked her faster and harder. She bit her lip to keep her involuntary moans in, but squeaked loudly when he bit her throat hard upon his climax. He bottomed out into her as he fired his load, startling her with the suddenness of his cum, a big load pumping into her without warning or any reason for Chihiro to expect anything. The voluminous flood of cum set her off, Chihiro's body trembling as her body betrayed her and she lost herself to her orgasm.

When it was all over, he pulled out of her and fixed his clothes, giving her a sickeningly jovial thanks for her services like she was some whore before leaving the closet, letting her slide to the floor with cum leaking down her thighs and her clothes all messed up.

It was an open secret about the prestigious Gekkoukan that a good portion of the male teachers were perverts. There were many cases of girls being roped into having sex with their teachers and even the principal, though no one seemed to pay this any mind, choosing not to speak out about it. Most girls accepted their lecherous advances, and those that refused were still raped on the spot and were slowly broken into their new lives as schoolgirl cum dumps for the school faculty. Chihiro was grouped with the latter.

Chihiro already had a strong fear of men after being raped by her homeroom teacher in her freshman year of high school. Her inherent submissiveness made her easy prey for the other teachers, and she spent most of her free time bent over a table, fucked on her back, pressed up against a door or window or forced to ride the lap of an older man who wanted her to do all the work. She could only guess how many gallons of cum was pumped into her on a daily basis.

Now, Chihiro had no foolish dreams of this school being turned in the right direction and the teachers being brought to justice for their actions-she just wanted to get over her fear of men before males outside the school started looking her way. It wasn't easy, and the constant fuck sessions before and after (and during) lunch didn't help her at all. But there was one godsend and her name was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was a mysterious woman whom reminded Chihiro of those mysterious super powerful characters from her manga who guided the protagonists on their quests against evil. She knew next to nothing about the woman, but she knew that she couldn't possibly be human. Who could be a normal human while working in some supernatural brothel that appeared out of nowhere?

Even still, Elizabeth offered Chihiro a solution to her problems, namely a chance to fuck men for a living and slowly get over her fears. To the girl's surprise, Elizabeth saw something in her that spoke of her inner courage and bravery. She knew things about Chihiro that Chihiro had honestly forgotten about herself. She likened Chihiro to a lion-docile most of the time, but absolutely vicious when pushed too far. There was just the matter of bringing that inner fire out. And Elizabeth planned to use any means necessary to achieve that.

"Yes! That's it! Fuck me right here!" Chihiro howled in delight as she braced herself against the indigo blue wall of her room, her burly client's cock buried up her needy pussy as he fucked her-and boy did he fuck her hard and fast. He had to be her twentieth client, though it could've been somewhere in the thirties. She lost count at ten. Chihiro didn't care about how many men fucked her, she just wanted to get fucked as hard as possible, and she made her greed known. "Keep going, sir. Don't stop until you've given me my creamy payment!"

This was the result of constant nonstop fucking over the course of over ten hours (in Velvet Room time). Elizabeth wasn't going to let her rest until she brought out that fierceness, that drive that kept Chihiro going despite all the crap happening to her. It probably would've taken longer than ten hours had Elizabeth not sent her only huge, big dicked studs who knew absolutely no mercy when it came to fucking girls. They pounded into her and treated her like a cocksleeves, and the constant orgasms she experienced repeatedly slowly drove her into madness. Her mind was a haze and her body was somehow not completely tired or even hungry after spending so much time fucking, but Elizabeth's plan actually began to work after a while.

Elizabeth's magnificent method of torture was ingenious; just when Chihiro would find herself approaching an orgasm, she'd have the men stop just short of the climax and let Chihiro calm down before resuming her fucking of the girl. False build-ups, dead ends, blocked releases. There was only so much cock blocking the human mind could take before the person went mad and Chihiro had to step out of her shell if she wanted to find that glorious release. And she did.

Wet, slick slaps of sweaty bodies colliding together were drowned out by Chihiro's moans and screams. Her client held tightly onto her hips, feverishly thrusting forward as he took to pounding her as hard as he could, giving Chihiro everything she yelled at him to do, and not just because she was a nerdy schoolgirl with one hell of a libido. She wanted more and he was giving her more, and she loved it.

When they came, they did so before Elizabeth's proud eyes. She got to watch the glorious, big cock the well paying client was gifted with throb and pulsate as he pumped cum into her newest sex worker, giving her everything she wanted and drawing hot, eager moans from Chihiro as she threw her head back and let herself go completely.

Chihiro waited until he was done pumping his entire creamy deluge into her before pushing herself off his cock, cum oozing from her well fucked hole before she shifted around and dropped to her knees. She started to eagerly clean his cock off right in front of her new boss, showing that the shy, quiet, and submissive girl was dead and buried. Chihiro was a new girl now, and she was proud of who she was and what she wanted.

XXXXXX

 **Arcana: Strength**

Nishiwaki Yuko was the embodiment of perseverance. She was a girl who refused to give up and encouraged others to do the same. As the coach of the Gekkoukan track team, she knew the values of hard work, practice and good health. She needed to be the face of the sports club, and that was a challenge in it of its own.

Yuko loved coaching the boys on the team, tracking their progress, forging them into well formed athletes. While she didn't take part in the club's activities herself, she quickly become roped into their strenuous exercises that led to her becoming an athlete of her own. It made her extremely proud when she heard that one of her team's track stars, Kazushi, was aiming for the big leagues and was finally acknowledged for his talent. For Yuko, things were looking up. But what comes up, must come down.

"You schoolgirls are wonderful, truly. Especially slutty ganguro whores like you." A nameless obese man grunted as Yuko sat her knees before him, taking his cock into her mouth slowly and carefully to avoid gagging. Yuko winced at the insult, but kept up her pace to avoid angering her "boyfriend" and causing a scene in the karaoke bar.

It was a bleak Saturday evening, and Yuko was clad in her weekend attire-a pink top with a black jacket, a navy skirt and knee high white boots. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled and her top was riding up her toned stomach thanks to the man's earlier fondling of her chest. He was some high ranking corporate asshole who used his money to do what he wanted and get whatever he craved. That included pleasing his daughter, who was also Yuko's personal tormentor and facilitator of this little sex session of theirs.

Yuko kept her mind off the salty and disgusting taste of the man's cock in her mouth as she sat between his spread legs, treating his cock to quick strokes and long, savoring licks. His chubby hands laced themselves in her dark hair, which was also messed up and starting to fall out of the bun she had it tied back in. He watched her play with his cock, watched her hand drag up and down his entire length, peeking down her shirt into her cleavage with all the lust he could muster. It made Yuko's skin crawl.

"Come on, slut. Do what my daughter brought you here for." He said harshly. Yuko whined but wrapped her lips tightly around his cock, pushing herself all the way down, hoping to get this over with quickly. His size was immense, too much for a girl with her limited experience to handle. Long, thick and able to go all night, according to his little girl, and then some. This was her second time with him and he was already enamored with her, enough to actually keep track of her daily schedule to seek her out and force quickies from her.

She sucked him greedily down as far as she felt she could without making a mess, head rocking back and forth quicker and hotter as she let herself be used as a cocksleeves by this repulsive man. Her hands jerked his cock off with a steady motion that only built up in speed and need as she adored every inch of his cock. The motion of her head bobbing settled into a steady back and forth rhythm, making sure to bring him close to his climax as fast as possible without seeming too rushed.

Yuko kept going, listening to his loud groans and feeling his grip tighten in her hair, wet sucking and slurping noises filling the air, reminding herself that this was for the good of the team…for Kazushi. She raced on feverishly until the man blew his load right into her mouth. The salty burst of flavor and excitement hit her tongue hard, a shiver racing up her spine as she was forced to swallow down his ample load. A few twitches of his leg later, his body eased up, going limp in the chair as Yuko pulled back up from his cock and swallowing the lingering seed in her mouth.

"Don't tell me you think we're done?" He said, looking at her through beady little eyes. She stiffened when he grinned down at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap and nestling his spit soaked cock between her bare thighs and pushing up her skirt. Yuko sniffed and allowed him to have his way with her on the couch.

This situation was brought about by circumstances outside of her control. She was dating a basketball player one time, who was also dating one of the school divas at the same time. When they learned about each other, the diva broke up with her man and accused Yuko of seducing him. Following a few months of bullying, the girl sought to torment Yuko further by blackmailing her, threatening to ruin the track club's reputation and any chances they had of getting into the track meet by way of her contacts. As such, Yuko was coerced into doing compensated dating with whomever the girl chose, and the first man on the list was the bully girl's father.

Since then, Yuko was basically sold to half a dozen men for the weekend, perverts who used her for their own pleasure and she didn't even get a single dime for her services. Everything went to the girl who tormented her and used her as her father's young, nubile whore. Yuko's self respect as a female and individual screamed at her to go to someone, anyone, for help, but the track team had a noose around their necks because of this. Add in Kazushi's failing health and things just didn't look good for her anymore.

Yuko liked to think of herself as a strong girl, but when the dire situation she found herself in could not be solved with perseverance or force of will. One wrong move and the entire team's dreams were gone. She was powerless to do anything and that hurt the most.

Though…one woman in blue might've had something to say about that.

"Oh god…" Yuko moaned as her client guided his cock right up her slick, hot entrance. Firm, muscular hands clenched her bunched up skirt as he pushed forward and sank himself slowly into her. She bit her lip as his hips shoved forward, hot and sudden with an intensity that felt almost too good to be true. He fed more of his cock into her with each push, getting down to the base within seconds and hammering away at her slick, tight pussy with all the pent up and burning frustration he could muster.

Yuko's stared at her reflection, her tan complexion sweaty and flushed as the handsome college student behind her pounded away at her without pause. She pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts as her ass slapped noisily against his lap, shaking under the pressure of how hard she was getting fucked. It was a good, hard, old fashioned fucking that was built upon speed and power, and this guy had a lot of staying power to keep up his hard thrusts at this pace for so long.

"That's it. Keep fucking me." Yuko gasped, hammering back against her client with all the speed she could muster. "You're going to cum in me, and when I go back home I'm going to meet my parents with your cum leaking down my thighs. And when they're not looking, I'm going to scoop some out and swallow your seed right behind their backs. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He did. The twisted moans and vulgar promises Yuko made drove him wild as he kept fucking her, shoving forward fast and harder as he wound up through the excitement of just pounding away at her until he couldn't think straight. He had only been going to the Velvet Room for two weeks and in that small amount of time, this place lived up to its reputation of having some of the best girls around.

Yuko came hard, her whole body tightening up as the hot pleasure overtook her, shivering and bucking back and forth in mad desperation. With her pussy clamping down like a vice around his dick, the man gave her everything she wanted and came hard into her. A massive load followed, this time pumped directly into the hot, clenching pussy that egged so hotly for it. His cock was buried to the hilt to ensure his cum shot in deep as he let himself, shoving forward tightly until every drop was spent and leaving his cock buried inside of her longer still.

The Velvet Room was…liberating to say the least. Elizabeth came to her after one of her "dates" one night, acting nice and polite, informing her of a possible chance to get some…release after all the hardship she went through. At first, Yuko thought she was a recruiter for some escort agency that had no qualms about employing teenage girls, but an hour into her first client and something just changed in her. She didn't feel the usual repulsiveness when having sex with an older man, this was different-better in a sense.

Elizabeth had told her that she was strong to keep going despite her current circumstance, and that strength of heart is what makes humans so special to begin with. The Velvet Room had wanted her for that quality, for her unique spirit and drive that kept the team she managed going. Yuko never thought about it that way, but she did feel strong to have made it this far. The team was still going strong, and she now had a release from the ordeal her bully was putting her through. She was ready to face the world now, and that was what mattered in the end. Being strong enough to carry on.

XXXXXX

 **Arcana: Chariot**

Iwasaki Rio was an overachiever. She was an active girl who sought to be the best and encouraged her fellow athletes to do the same. She put 200 percent into everything she did and truly enjoyed playing tennis and volleyball, perhaps more than anyone at her school. Rio was ambitious, and it was a weakness as much as a strength.

As a very popular member of the Gekkoukan tennis club, she had a habit of getting a bit too involved in the sport. She exercised daily, pushed herself and her team to their limits and didn't take no for an answer. Losing was never an option, and when one member of her team did bad for any reason, she was merciless in her treatment of them. As a result, Rio garnered the malevolent thoughts of her own teammates, who didn't want to be a part of the club any more if she was going to keep pushing them like this. Thing reached a tipping point when Rio pushed a girl too hard during practice and she passed out…right after Rio caught her in the head with a fast moving tennis ball. Thing weren't the same since.

Like many of the girls at Gekkokan, Rio was an attractive girl who had her fair share of admirers. She had pale skin, long black hair often tied into a ponytail, grey eyes and a bit of light pink lip stick to accentuate her mild beauty. A lot of the girls envied her natural charms, but after the incident on the tennis court, this envy turned to hatred, and the girls formulated a horrible plan to get back at her for her unwanted torture.

Under the pretense of going out for a couple of drinks at a karaoke bar, the girls spiked Rio's drinks with a fast acting date rape drug and had a just out of college friend of their use Rio to his heart's consent. As if her being date raped wasn't enough, along with the girls watching and recording everything, the guy in question was an all star athlete with power and stamina for days and was very aggressive when having his way with a woman. Rio didn't stand a chance.

Rio whined as she clutched the sheets of the disheveled bed for dear life, her face resting against the pillow as her ass remained high up in the air, seemingly the sole dominion of the muscle ridden freak behind her. The girls whom she thought her friends took great delight in watching the man punch forward, fucking Rio's ass as hard as he could, pounding her toned ass hard and nonstop.

She couldn't move, whatever they drugged her with had not only made the world spin into a sickening mess of colors and sounds, but she could barely move her body save her toes and fingers. Her cries filled the expensive room of the love hotel she was taken to, mixing with the loud, fleshy slaps of his pelvis slamming into her ass cheeks. She never had sex before, this was her first time, and getting fucked in the ass right after having her pussy ravaged in the same manner was just too much for her to handle. There was already so much cum pumped into her tight and weary pussy that each of his thrusts actually shook some of his cream from her folds, making it leak out of her as it was filled to the brim.

It was maddening, she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't aside from the large shaft splitting her ass hole open. Her shirt was slightly torn and her skirt was pushed above her hips, wrinkled and in the grip of the college stud currently using her as his cum dumpster with extreme prejudice. She knew she was being raped, but she could do nothing…and she didn't want to do anything. It felt good in her delirious state and she was moaning ten minutes into the anal fucking. She didn't even notice her two former friends recording everything on their phones.

Her rapist showed no mercy on her firm ass and there was no end in sight as he kept up the pace on her sore, aching ass. Her toned ass cheeks shook with each impact of his hips and the friction of her tight anal cavity squeezing his cock made the experience all the more awesome. Rio was powerless to stop it, and overwhelmed by orgasm after orgasm, Rio knew she was going to end up ambling through the next day tired and bow legged, but she had no choice.

It was only thanks to the increased pace of his thrusting that Rio was given a warning that he was about to cum before she felt him fully impale her ass and unleash a truly powerful wave of thick, virile and creamy jizz into her bowels. She shook on the bed as she felt the thick fluid pump into her body, filling her second hole just like her pussy. Her cheeks turned red and she licked her lips in a drug induced stupor, closing her eyes as she let the man have her.

That terrible night haunted her for the rest of the year. Not long after, over half of the tennis club had quit the team, with the girls using the footage they recorded as blackmail to get them to stay away from her, and have her do some stuff for them like their personal slave (though they were more along the lines of using the video to get her off their backs). With the tennis tournament in only three months, it seemed that things were going downhill for her dreams of being on top. Rio had never felt so helpless as she did at that moment and thought about giving up.

But then a strange woman visited her. Elizabeth, servant of the Velvet Room, who came upon her crying alone in the middle of an empty tennis court, spoke to her as if she was a long time friend, and Rio felt at ease in her presence. She had an inhuman quality about her that made Rio easy to talk to, and after venting out her frustrations, Elizabeth told her that if she wanted to give up, then she's already lost her greatest match against the ultimate opponent-human folly.

Rio gave a ragged gasp of excitement from the sudden fullness of the cock she took to the hilt inside with a single, desperate push. She wrapped her arms around her tall, handsome client, her strong legs wrapped around his waist as she straddled him expertly. Her client, the heir to a well known company that sold beauty products, groaned at the feeling of her slick inner walls tight around his cock as she started to work up and down his shaft, showing an excitement and eagerness that he rarely saw from older women in this line of work.

The idea of tiring herself out in the arms of this dashing young man sounded amazing to Rio, and she decided to do just that, getting to work at bouncing quick and fast atop his cock, her lips pressing tight against his as she started to move. The thick cock filling her up gave her a sense of excitement, a satisfaction that brought a certain urgency to it, something that could keep her going as she felt herself bubbling up, an intense feeling of need from within that drove her to move quickly and not stop, beginning to bounce hard atop his lap.

The Velvet Room was an amazing place that provided not only release but also clarity. Here, Rio was put to work in servicing men, and as she did so, she allowed herself to just forget about her rape and the blackmail. Forget about her current troubles and allow herself to be consumed by pleasure. In doing so, Rio was able to clear her mind and think properly on how to fix this issue…after she got fucked senseless, of course.

"Such amazing service. You really care about your clients, don't you?" Her client moaned, gripping Rio's ass under her disheveled skirt. He held her close as her eager bouncing only grew more excited and fervid as she let herself get carried away completely by what she felt, giving in to lust and desperation as she stared into his eyes.

"It's my job as a woman of this place to make sure your stay here is…enjoyable." Rio said after one thrust into her cunt made her mind go hazy for a few seconds.

Her client smirked, his hands taking a more direct approach, holding her hips and perky butt as he tried to keep Rio on point with her motions, holding onto her as she worked herself raw on his lap. Every slam down onto him was another bit of the energy that rushed through her being burned off, and she made sure it counted as she took his cock deep into her, clutching him tighter as she went for more needy, sloppy kisses. She had been wound up and now she was becoming unraveled.

Rio knew exhaustion would follow when she came, which was why she raced toward it so shamelessly. When she finally hit her peak, she did so hard, did so loud, and did so feeling more relieved and with more weight off her shoulders than she ever thought possible.

She slammed down onto her client one last time, her spasming inner walls begging his cock for one last treat as she gave in completely to the hunger and the need, and he returned the favor in kind. His cock erupted and the flood of thick, creamy seed pumping into Rio gave her a little spike of aftershock sensation before finally, she allowed herself to let her body rest and calm down.

Rio never allowed herself a moment of rest, and she ran herself and others ragged. Her mind was always set on winning, not taking into account the effort other people also put into training and practice. Her teammates weren't her, they liked to win, but not at the expense of their personal health or sanity. Rio understood this now, that her friends weren't machines, they were people, and they could only be pushed so much before they broke.

Rio would later apologize to her friends, get on her knees and beg them to come back, asking for forgiveness. What she did to them was unforgiveable and wrong, and she wanted to start things over the right way. Needless to say, her team won that Tennis tournament, and that video of her rape never got out of that phone, though things had yet to be fully mended. But Rio could wait, she wasn't going to push things further than they needed to be. She was only human after all.

XXXXXX

 **Arcana: Hermit**

Loneliness was something Hasegawa Saori knew all too well. Saori didn't love loneliness, loneliness loved her. She had been lonely for a long time, not of her own will, of course. Saori lived much of her life overseas in western Europe with her parents and as such, spending her high school life in Japan, her birthplace but an altogether alien land for her, was very hard. Because she lived overseas, enrolling into Gekkoukan as a second year with no friends to speak of made her stand out.

Saori was a mature-looking student. She had curly dark gray hair and gray eyes that complimented her fair skin. She was older than the students and they treated her like their superior instead of just another teenager, like she was some elegant and mature older girl instead of just another student.

It didn't help that she had problems socializing. Even though she was part of the library club, she spent most of her time reading or helping around the school library. This had led to her being passive and distant, and like most situations involving people like her, it led to her becoming a victim of bullying from the other students, followed by rumors. She would've been fine with that, since it was all pretty harmless, just some behind the back whispers and name calling from the other girls. But one misunderstanding sparks a series of events that led to her downfall.

It started innocent enough; a boy asked her out to karaoke and she said yes, wanting to at least experience what it felt like to have some friends. From there, things escalated-from singing and eating, to sneaking in a few alcoholic drinks, to stray touches and light petting, and finally to more…erotic actions.

"Ah!" Saori's breath was knocked from her as the boy slammed into her pussy, one hard thrust was all it took for him to sink half his shaft into her virgin pussy. It hurt, but as she was a little buzzed, it didn't bother her as much as it should've had. She gripped the table as he held on to her hips and began fucking her in earnest.

Pushing forward with bold, eager strokes, his cock slammed into her pussy from behind, keeping her bent over the table as he pounded into her with all the eagerness and fervor virgins were known for, seeking to relish in the lovely feeling of his cock encased in a wet sheath that sank deep into her. Saori moaned and groaned, rocking forward with each hard pump of his hips that slapped against her ass loudly. She was glad the music was loud enough that no one could hear her pleasured screams. Drunk or not, getting discovered like this would've been embarrassing.

"So…good…" She huffed, eyes rolling back as the hazy thrill of getting fucked raw from behind by her classmate overwhelmed her with far too much pressure for her to handle. Her body trembled a she thrust forward, every deep insertion into her cunt leaving her body wracked with bliss and excitement. The drinks he slipped her only increased these lovely sensations and made everything feel twice as amazing.

With both students being rather new to the whole sex thing, they each hit their climaxes at the same time. Saori crashed into a powerful orgasm, cross-eyed and overwhelmed as the boy shot forward and dumped a thick load into her waiting, needy cunt. He let out a grunt of pure satisfaction as he blew his load into her, savoring the way she shook and shivered under his touch, completely overwhelmed by her own bliss and want. Dazed and happy, Saori's face was stuck in a flushed smile with her big eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her. What a glorious way to spend a Friday night.

That was when things changed. As it turned out, the boy had a girlfriend, unknown to Saori, and when she learned that they went out together (but not about the drunken sex they had, thank god) the girlfriend hunted Saori down and slapped her-she would've been beaten up had Mitsuru not chanced upon them. She avoided a beating, but the incident soured her reputation further, and things only got worse from there.

The rumors grew stronger, louder, harder to ignore. The students and even the teachers began whispering behind her back, calling her all sorts of names, with whore being the nicest of them. To his credit, the boyfriend she spent time with was actually sorry for the fallout she was taking, but she told him she could handle it and not to get caught up in this shitstorm. She didn't want other people to suffer along with her by association. It was something she was used to, failing to please others and getting treated like it was her fault. No one supported her and it was hard. How would she be able to continue school like this?

Her parents were no better, seeing her as a disgrace. It was no different overseas, so why should it be any different here? When the whispers and insults against their daughter got too great to bear, instead of trying to at least be supportive of her, they chose to ship her off to a private school where they would never have to see her again. At that point, Saori knew that cutting her ties was the perfect way to go, and so she did the only thing she could do at that time…she ran.

And it was the best decision she ever made.

Audible sucking sounds filled the air as Taro Takakura tilted his head back in bliss, running his hand through the soft dark hair of the girl descending upon his lap. He felt the moist sensation of her lips sucking his cock along with the lovely grip of her right hand feeling up his shaft. Pink lipstick covered lips curled and sucked his rigid flesh while her hand firmly stroked his shaft up and down slowly.

'This girl…she's better than most of the call girls I have over at parties.' Takakura thought, groaning from the young girl's expert ministrations. Looking down, he saw the girl pull her head up to where the tip of his cock caressed her lips, her vexing gray eyes darted to his to take sight of his desperation for release, she then inhaled all of Taro's length into her mouth and throat, taking extra long and extra hard sucks of his meat.

Taro's eyes rolled back as his cock was encased in her fleshy oral passage in fast-paced suction that was proving too great to handle. He was on the verge of releasing all of his essence, though he wanted to savor this wonderful blowjob more. His howl filled the large room and she shoved his cock down her gullet just in time as the thick appendage twitched wildly, spewing forth globs of semen down her throat. Her face contorted into an expression of tasteful delight as she graciously swallowed every drop without gagging.

Soon enough, he ceased cumming yet maintained the hardness in his cock. The girl drew herself back and closed her mouth as soon as it left the slick pillar of flesh. Taro took notice of her cheeks being bloated in some cum she still held in her mouth, and his eyes widened as she ensured he was still watching when she made one last gulp, swallowing the rest of it. She opened her mouth wide to show him no trace of it remained.

"That was delicious. I love drinking cum and your flavor is just sublime." Saori smirked, laughing inwardly at his speechlessness. She stood up, walking over to the bed with just a few scraps of clothes on and sitting atop the rustled sheet, moving her hand between her spread legs to spread her pussy lips for him. "I hope you're ready for more."

"Y-Yes! I'm ready! More than ready!" Taro's deep voice bellowed as he rushed at Saori, pushing her onto her back and hovered over her, ready to screw her senseless. Saori smiled and held out her arms to him in a welcoming embrace.

He descended on her, capturing her lips with his as his other hand gripped his member and aimed it at her moist labia. The tip of his cock touched her folds and without looking to her for permission, he roughly drove in.

Saori screamed, her prominent eyes lighting up as Taro's hips ground against hers in slow grinding rotations. Soon enough, his hips began retracting, then pushing in a gradually increasing pace, slamming his thick cock into her all too tight passage with no regard for her pleasure, merely his own. One of his big, meaty hands reached down and lifted her lower body by grabbing her ass, seeking a deeper angle to drive his meat into her.

He grunted and slapped his hips in strong, forceful thrusts into her tight cunt, while Saori raised her right leg over his butt to drive him in deeper. The loud noises of flesh slapping flesh could be heard in tandem with the creaking sounds of the bed, both of which quickly escalated with Taro pounding harder into the tight snatch of Saori Hasegawa.

She begged him to dominate her, use her like the slut she was, help her reach untold heights of pleasure he would feel nowhere else in Port Island. Soon, she reached the throes of climax, her convulsing pussy causing Taro to make one last thrust before driving himself all the way to the hilt when he felt his dick pulse wildly inside her. Saori had her tongue out and eyes shut blissfully in ecstasy while rope after rope of thick creamy globs made its way into her womb. Her pussy muscles were desperately milking him for all his worth.

Having pushed himself far more than a man his size should, Taro collapsed to the side, leaving a fast breathing Saori lying on the bed with a pool of sperm dripping onto the sheets.

The Velvet Room was Saori's home now. After running away, she took refuge in a church, where Elizabeth found her and offered her a place to stay in return for working in the Velvet Room as an employee. Reluctant to become some wayward teenage prostitute, Saori soon grew into her new job, and came to love it. No more whispers, no more glares, no more judgmental comments or being ignored. The Velvet Room was her home, now and she had more than enough income to support herself for years on end thanks to the rates the Room charged its clients. Her new family was Elizabeth and the girls and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Saori didn't love loneliness, loneliness loved her. But now she wasn't really alone anymore, was she?

* * *

 **That was something to write, wasn't it? I figured instead of giving the Arcana girls separate chapters, I should write one single chapter divided into sections with decent chunks dedicated to them. It was easier than I expected, really.**

 **I changed the ending sex scene in the last chapter after someone pointed out (in a lengthy review after giving me two guest PMs that I couldn't reply back to because he was a guest) that it was very similar to another persona story on the site. Reading it over, I saw that he was right (though he refuses to reply back after pretty much dissing everything about this story and the HW series as a whole) and I revised the ending to Aigis chapter. Many apologies to the dude that reviewed on this. It's even better now and I hope you'll check it out.**

 **I'm already working on Elizabeth's chapter next to finish this story off. Thank you all for supporting me through this long haul, and please visit the official Hentai World website. The link is on my Archive of My Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for the support and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	8. Elizabeth

Chapter 7-Elizabeth

Elizabeth loved her job. She loved seeking out young, wayward girls in trouble and offering them a different path to their personal salvation. It was saddening to see so many young women go through hard, unforgiving lives and basically get nothing in return. As much as she wanted to help all the girls in the world, she was just one person, no matter how powerful she was. And the Velvet Room was set on recruiting girls from Japan only for the moment. And who was she to go against the Velvet Room's wishes?

Elizabeth treated these girls like they were her own daughters. Yes, they saw this as a job, but it was also a place where they can escape from the troubles of reality. Girls who couldn't handle the constant stress of being human in a world constantly trying to bring them down. The more time they spent here, the more reluctant they were to leave-or in Saori's case, the more homely it was than their real homes and families. The wayward Kotone, the independent Yukari, the strong but vulnerable Mitsuru, the sweet and kind Fuuka, and the strange but charming Aigis. They, along with the other girls from Gekkoukan, were family to her as much as Margaret and Lavenza were.

She spent her entire life here with her sisters and she was hard pressed to remember a time when she wasn't living within these deep blue halls. Perhaps there was a time when she and her two sisters were human women brought into the lovely confines of the Velvet Room, but if there was a time, then Elizabeth couldn't remember it. But she didn't care about the past-all that mattered to her was making sure the needs of the Velvet Room and its occupants were met with utmost fortuity.

Despite what the girls under her employ thought, Elizabeth was as much a servant of the Velvet Room as they were. It governed itself, gave her signs of what girls to look out for, and where to look. There were rare times when Elizabeth had a client of her own to service, which was rare enough that she could count the number of times she had to service a client on her hands. The price for a full service from Elizabeth cost enough to make most average clients go broke from the blowjob alone let alone being able to sleep with her. However that didn't mean it was impossible.

Elizabeth's services were usually reserved for the extremely wealthy clients who could withstand the unholy rates she charged, or men she personally fancied enough to give a discount. On this particular night, Elizabeth was serving a young man who was an up and coming politician who sought to become Prime Minister. Inafune Toji was a man with ambition but also compassion who worked hard to rise above his station. It was hard, painful work that stressed one out, which led to Elizabeth personally offering her services to the kind man. It didn't take long for his throbbing cock to find a snug place right between her lips.

Elizabeth moaned as she worked her head up and down his cock. She was nothing if not dedicated to her job, eagerly shoving down and giving a sloppy, messy, wet, loud sucking to the big dick in front of her. He was generously endowed and Elizabeth took great pleasure in showering the thick, long shaft standing tall and hard above her. Without much fanfare, she allowed herself to let herself go, rocking her head back and forth as Toji's steady thrusts met her face, pushed deep into her mouth and embraced the casual debauchery Elizabeth offered him.

Louder and faster she sucked, making sure her head was moving with broad motions each time, covering lent of area on the thick cock before her. There was only so much dick to handle and Elizabeth was not one to leave any of it untouched; it simply wasn't in her nature to half-ass a job with a client. Toji's hand grabbed the back of her hair to urge her in and she moaned around the cock. Toji was patient with her, knowing well enough that she was a professional and that it would do no good humping her like a dog in heat. Women like her did their best when allowed to build up tension and do their work.

Elizabeth was ready to ride this out as long as she could, and the eager bobbing of her head seemed to only grow quicker as her needy embrace of this lewd behavior wound up hotter and hotter still. It all came naturally to Elizabeth, and it truly was second nature to her at this point, and she happily sucked that cock right up to the very edge of his orgasm, as he grew more tense, more vocal, a groan rumbling in his throat and his cock twitching in her hot mouth.

She welcomed the release, welcomed his utter unwinding as he came, and he came hard. Enhanced by the thick atmosphere of the Velvet Room, his cock erupted, pumping hot shots of gooey, creamy seed deep into her mouth and overwhelming her with the sweet flood of cum to swallow down. Toji's virile cock erupted with enough cum to choke a regular girl, Elizabeth swallowed it all down like a pro, moaning and gulping down mouthfuls of hot, creamy spunk to the best of her ability, all while staring up at him with a glimmering, loving gaze.

She slowly slid her mouth off his cock, making sure to suck off any lingering fluids before popping the head out of her mouth. Her sultry amber eyes gazed up at him as she swallowed the remaining load in her mouth, licking her lips with a hum and getting to her feet. Reaching up for the black pins on the straps of her blue dress, she unclipped them and let the dress fall from her upper body, hanging down to her waist to expose everything above.

Toji felt his mouth get drier than the desert as he gazed upon her half naked form, bare above the waist with her dress hanging enticingly around her hips. She had a body that was toned and curvy in all the right places, with ample breasts and surprisingly soft thighs. Elizabeth smiled and pulled him off the bed, taking his place on the soft mattress and sitting back against the pillow, grabbing hold of her breasts and spreading them to invite him in, her round, perky breasts were just perfect for his cock to nestle in between.

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth said, smiling up at him. "You paid for the entire service, and you will get it."

Grinning madly, Toji scrambled onto the bed, straddling her chest and settling his thick, aching cock between her breasts, so impatient and eager that he didn't even wait for her to press her breasts together and close them around his shaft to being thrusting, bubbling up with a feverish need to fuck the warmth and softness of her body as he clung to her ever so tightly.

Elizabeth purred as she felt him atop her, so strong and proud as he started thrusting away before she was even prepared to properly handle him. She pressed her tits tightly together around his cock, holding him steady as she prepared herself for what was to come, biting her lip as she stared down at his proud cock. It prodded her chin and her lips at the furthest reaches of his thrusts, and as she stuck out her tongue, Elizabeth was able to lick at the head and offer it some more pleasure as she readied herself to be used and fucked as hard as she possibly could be.

'Someone's excited to get their money's worth. Oh well, who am I to question him?' Elizabeth thought.

Eager thrusts into the softness of her plush tits had Toji growling in excitement, his surprisingly well toned body leaning forward and clutching at the bed for balance as he rocked back and forth with the kind of rawness better suited to an animal. He was taken by lust and all the curves and sweetness of Elizabeth's body screamed out to him, gave him a direction for his lusts that he had become a slave to. The soft embrace of her breasts around his dick, combined with her body heat made this very expensive service all the more worthwhile.

Elizabeth was more than happy with indulging in his appetites as she excitedly licked the head of his cock as it emerged from her cleavage. The wonderful friction of his cock between her breasts was doing wonderful things between her legs, getting her all hot and bothered as she squirmed on the bed, legs rubbing together and the throbbing, aching tension building up inside of her getting stronger and stronger. It was a feeling she was well accustomed to but rarely got while attending the Room's wishes.

Toji was feeling the burn as well. His mind was in a red haze, focused only on fucking, and that's just what he did, pounding forward and subjecting Elizabeth to the intensity that kept her writhing and moaning. He swatted her hands away and grabbed hold of her chest himself, thrusting forward while groping and squeezing at her plump breasts all the while he felt himself overwhelmed by the need to fuck harder and better, to see the calm composure of this mysterious woman crumble under his rough treatment of her. It was a single-minded push of need and hunger that drove him, the simple and primal need to fuck allowing him to carry him through the night.

Even Elizabeth found it hard to think clearly as the Room began influencing her mental state, unable to think of anything else amid the hazy fog of need and arousal that consumed her, throbbing hotly through her body as she squirmed on the bed. "Cum on me, blow it all over my face. Do it!"

Her demands were met entirely as Toji thrust forward harder and faster, working up a feverish and desperate pace that refused to slow itself down until finally he was one-a howl escaped his throat as he came, cock twitching as he pulled back and blew a massive load all over her. Cum blasted her chest, up along her neck and onto her face, streaking along her cheek and into her mouth. Elizabeth allowed him to coat her upper body in a thick glaze of jizz that invigorated her and made her even more needy. She moaned happily as she gulped down the cum in her mouth, rubbing the rest of the white cream into her skin, messing up her blue gloves.

Toji's body heaved with heavy breaths but his inexhaustible cock stood completely rigid, ready for more and refusing to quit. Elizabeth smiled and pulled herself up along the bed a little bit, grabbing at her skirt and biting her li. "You still have a lot more to go, don't you?" She asked. After all, he fucked her mouth and her tits, it was only right to go for the main reason he was here.

Toji grinned, his face sweaty and tired but he still had enough strength to grab hold of her and pull her to the edge of the bed, rolling her over so she was on all fours for him. She got into position and groaned as he pulled her skirt up, revealing that she wasn't even wearing panties. Elizabeth smirked cheekily back at him, but tensed up when she felt his aching cock push up against her sopping wet twat.

Glancing back at him one more time, she said, in a very clear, demanding voice, "Fuck me."

Toji obliged, shoving his cock a few inches into Elizabeth and began to fuck her with deep, excited strokes as she screamed in ecstasy. Even if he wasn't that deep into her, the girth of his meaty cock was enough to make her twist, and as he began to rut into her with all the fever and harshness that he had in mind for her. She reveled in it, encouraged his rough use of her body, knowing she could take that and more.

The powerful thrust into her needy pussy made her sing out in excitement. The pleasure was overwhelming, an intense and fervid rush of everything that Elizabeth had been waiting to feel, and she ached with elation as she felt it all take her, as she felt herself twisting hotly about. Each powerful thrust shook her, made her dangling breasts jiggle and bounce as she tried to deal with the madness bearing down upon her. As much as she lamented having rare opportunities to have sex, it made moments like these all the more sweeter because of the long intervals in between.

Toji leaned back and savored her snug, tight pussy wrapped around his cock. It was so hot and wet, he couldn't help himself. Her cunt almost pulled him in, and each time he bottomed out in her he almost came on the spot. Back and forth he hammed her with a primal, depraved hunger, and Elizabeth was as loud as she could be in the raw enjoyment of that fact. Each thrust pushed in deeper, until his cock was buried all the way inside her, until Elizabeth noted his hastening thrusts, a desperate sign that his climax was coming.

It was always like this with the men she fucked. Eventually, if they got far enough with her, they were utterly consumed with lust. They reverted from sane, even tempered men of modern society into savage, primal beasts whose only purpose in life at the moment was to get as far as they could with her before seeding her cunt. It was a little quirk about her that her little sister Lavenza always teased her about, though she was quite proud of her ability to drive men insane with her pussy.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as she held herself steady, pushing back into the heavy body thrusting into her, loving the strong hands that refused to let go of her wide hips as he showed her his most brutal pounding. She threw her head back as she shoved against his thrusts, meeting him with all the hunger and eagerness she could muster. Her body quivered, and as the meaty cock forced its way in and out of her hot pussy, she felt herself become absolutely lost.

The tight, slick embrace of Elizabeth's needy pussy was all Toji needed and he took her with the bubbling ferocity of an animal claiming his mate, aggressive and harsh, showing her no mercy as he thrust harshly toward his orgasm, panting heavier and harsher as he wound up, showing her his worst, pushing her to the very brink of euphoria. He was practically teetering on the edge of his sanity until finally, with one mighty war cry, he lost himself, slamming forward into Elizabeth so hard he almost thought his balls would sink into her cunt along with his shaft.

Elizabeth screamed as she felt his cockhead pierce her womb, her own scream rivaling his as hot cum gushed into her welcoming womb, and all the creamy seed filling her up was enough to send her crashing over the edge and into thrashing, maddened ecstasy. She screamed, she whined, and even howled with primal bliss alongside her client as her body surrendered utterly to the pleasure overtaking her. These moments of pure euphoria and bliss were the best feelings in the world and she'd never trade that for anything else in the whole universe. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue rolled out the side of her mouth as she drooled mindlessly, smiling drunkenly at nothing as her body took every ounce of cum from Toji in large globs without so much as overflowing.

Elizabeth crumbled onto the bed, cheek pressed against the mattress as she lay there shuddering in ecstasy. This cock continued pumping into her even as Toji himself passed out on her sweaty back, her body taking all it needed to replenish her energy. As she regained her senses, Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, relishing the man's cum being shot into her, she praised the success she was having with the girls living within the Velvet Room.

Pleasure like this could only be found repeatedly here, where men and women enjoyed themselves to their heart's content without the judgmental eyes of the real world. The Velvet Room was a haven for young girls it deemed worthy of bringing into its indigo halls, girls whose hearts called out for someone to help them, even if they didn't realize it themselves. Elizabeth was happy to serve the Velvet Room and welcomed anyone to come and see what it had to offer. You might be surprised.

They're plenty of girls to choose from, and all the time in the world to have fun. So…have you made your decision?

* * *

 **There ya go. It's finally over! That's it for the final chapter of volume 1 of HW: Persona. Sorry it's a little short, but I did this in two days, starting it just minutes after finishing chapter 7. I'm gonna take a break from the Hentai World series for a while as I work on my Transformers stories. It's been fun writing this for you, and I really appreciate the support you guys give me. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website, link is in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Again, thanks for the support and your time, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


End file.
